Une Nouvelle Vie
by Chl007
Summary: La mère de Carolina vient de mourir. Quelques jours plus tard, la jeune fille est transporté sur Gaïa... comment réagira-t-elle face à ce brutal changement d'univers ? Ce nouveau monde lui redonnera-t-il l'envie de vivre ? (se passe environ un an après AC)
1. Chapitre 1

**Une Nouvelle Vie**

**Chapitre 1**

L'adolescente poussa un soupir de fatigue et referma son cahier d'histoire/géo. Elle retira les écouteurs de ses oreilles, éteignit son mp3, puis se dirigea vers son lit. Sans même se mettre en pyjama, elle se glissa aussitôt sous sa couette, éteignit la lumière et ferma les yeux. Aussitôt, elle se sentit mal. Dès qu'elle relâchait son attention, ce malaise revenait et la taraudait.

Carolina Harner était une fille comme les autres. Elle avait seize ans, mais était néanmoins en terminale, car elle avait sauté une classe quand elle était encore en primaire. Avec ses cheveux bruns aux étonnants reflets dorés, son regard perçant bleu océan et sa bonne humeur constante, celle que tout le monde surnommait Caro semblait mener une vie bien normale. Une vie de lycéenne, quoi. Elle n'aimait pas rester les bras croisés à ne rien faire et travaillait chaque soir avec acharnement, souvent jusqu'à des heures pas possibles, d'ailleurs, pour avoir son bac à la fin de l'année. Elle était plutôt du genre solitaire et avait du mal à se lier d'amitié avec les autres filles de son âge. Elle aimait bien la natation et le sport, mais détestait les mathématiques. Une fille comme les autres, quoi.

Mais pourtant, quelque chose était venu bouleverser sa vie. Et depuis, l'univers de Carolina était complètement chamboulé. Détruit, même. Elle n'avait plus goût à rien, et son entourage au lycée l'avait bien compris. Même son professeur de français (qu'elle haïssait) s'était montré compatissant. Après tout, ils savaient ce qu'il s'était passé… Tout le monde savait.

La mort de sa mère, Jenifel Harner. Voilà ce qu'il s'était passé. Ça avait tout d'abord commencé par d'étranges taches noires sur ses bras, que la jeune femme aux cheveux bruns et aux yeux gris acier avait tenté de dissimuler, en vain ; puis ça avait continué avec des vomissements à répétitions et de la fièvre ; enfin, elle avait atteint le point de non-retour. Malgré tous les efforts des médecins face à ce mal inconnu qui la rongeait de l'intérieur, Jenifel avait succombé à cette étrange maladie. Et depuis trois jours, Carolina attendait pour être placée en famille d'accueil. Elle vivait encore « chez elle », mais c'était temporaire. Et depuis la perte de l'être qu'elle aimait le plus au monde, la jeune adolescente détestait sa maison. Elle lui rappelait tant de souvenirs heureux… Souvenirs qu'elle ne vivrait plus jamais.

Elle n'avait personne. Étrangement, elle ne se connaissait aucune famille, ni grands-parents, ni oncles et tantes. Elle ne savait même pas qui était son père. Jenifel lui avait seulement dit un jour qu'elle avait les mêmes yeux que lui. C'était tout. Et depuis la mort de sa mère, Carolina se sentait désespérément seule au monde. Elle ne parvenait à oublier sa souffrance que lorsqu'elle se plongeait totalement dans son travail de lycéenne ou qu'elle jouait à des jeux vidéos. Son préféré de ce moment était Final Fantasy VII, sur la Playstation. L'histoire était pourtant triste à en pleurer : Sephiroth tuait plein de gens, Cloud était complètement paumé dans ses souvenirs, Aeris mourrait, mais… lorsqu'elle jouait à ce jeu, Caro parvenait néanmoins à oublier sa propre tristesse. C'était inexplicable, mais c'était comme ça. Et Cid et toutes ses injures parvenaient presque à la faire rire, quelquefois…

La jeune fille se retourna dans son lit, encore et encore, incapable de trouver le sommeil. Elle avait chaud. Certains souvenirs lui revenaient… le sourire chaleureux de sa mère. Ses cheveux doux, dans lesquels Caro adorait fourrer son nez quand elle était petite. Son regard gris, complètement gris, comme la peinture des voitures. L'adolescente poussa un léger gémissement. Ces fichus souvenirs ne la laisseraient-ils donc jamais en paix ? Oui, sa mère était morte. Elle l'avait longuement pleurée. Mais devrait-il en être ainsi tous les soirs ? Ou cette blessure invisible finirait-elle par se refermer un jour ?

Finalement, petit à petit, Carolina finit par succomber au sommeil. Elle s'endormit profondément. Étonnamment, ce soir-là, elle ne fit pas de cauchemars concernant sa mère. Elle dormit d'un sommeil paisible, d'un sommeil sans rêves. Cela faisait au moins trois ou quatre jours, depuis la mort de Jenifel, qu'elle n'avait pas dormi aussi bien.

Soudain, au beau milieu de la nuit, alors que la jeune fille dormait toujours d'un sommeil profond, une légère aura blanche éclaira la chambre jusque là plongée dans le noir. Cela ne réveilla pas l'adolescente. La lueur ne venait d'ailleurs pas d'un quelconque appareil électronique s'étant mis en marche tout seul, mais… de son propre corps.

La lumière s'intensifia peu à peu, jusqu'à devenir éclatante de blancheur, puis réellement aveuglante. Carolina ne se réveillait toujours pas, inconsciente de ce qu'il se passait. Puis, brusquement, la lueur blanche devint bleutée… et il n'y eut plus rien.

La pièce était de nouveau plongée dans l'obscurité la plus complète. Tout paraissait normal… sauf qu'il manquait quelque chose. Ou plutôt, quelqu'un.

Carolina n'était plus dans son lit. L'étrange lumière blanche l'avait fait disparaître.

* * *

Premier chapitre de cette nouvelle fic... j'espère que ça vous plaît, pour le moment ! ( un peu court, peut-être... ^_^' ) N'hésitez surtout pas à laisser une review !


	2. Chapitre 2

**Une Nouvelle Vie**

**Chapitre 2**

Carolina rêvait. Elle… nageait. L'eau était un peu froide. Bon, ok, elle était carrément glaciale, même. La jeune fille fit du surplace et observa autour d'elle. Elle aperçut une plage non loin. Elle ne se faisait pas de souci. Après tout, elle était une bonne nageuse, puisqu'elle adorait la natation… et elle ne pouvait pas se noyer. Ce n'était qu'un rêve. Non ? Elle partit en brasse et nagea vers l'étendue de sable. Malgré tout, elle se sentait inquiète.

Ce n'était pas normal. Ou alors, ce rêve était vraiment réaliste. Le vent résonnait trop bien à ses oreilles. L'eau était vraiment trop froide. Peu à peu, la jeune fille comprit que ce n'était pas un songe. Elle était vraiment plongée au beau milieu d'une mer complètement GELÉE, en train de nager vers une plage toute proche. Bon, au moins, il y avait un point positif : comme ce n'était pas un rêve, aucun monstre étrange pourvu de tentacules ou d'yeux fluorescents ne viendrait l'attraper pour l'emmener se noyer dans les profondeurs.

Euh… quoique…

L'adolescente ne comprenait pas ce qu'elle faisait là. Elle était quand même encore sur Terre… non ? Elle ne reconnaissait pas ce paysage. De toute façon, elle avait toujours été nullissime en géographie. Mais tout de même, c'était vachement étonnant… elle s'était endormie bien au chaud dans son lit, en train de pleurer une nouvelle fois la mort de sa mère, et voilà qu'elle se réveillait dans… une mer. Au beau milieu d'une mer GLACIALE ! Ce qui était fort surprenant. Et étonnant. Inquiétant, aussi… voire magique ?

Elle parvient finalement à la plage. Celle-ci n'était pas très loin, finalement… c'était juste qu'elle était toute petite. Mais vraiment toute petite. C'était à se demander si l'on pouvait réellement appeler ça une plage… Et Carolina eut de nouveau la confirmation qu'elle ne rêvait pas, que tout ceci était bel et bien réel. Elle sentait le sable sous ses pieds. Elle était dégoulinante. Le vent soufflait assez fort, la faisant trembler de froid. Mais surtout, elle était désorientée. Bon sang, mais où était-elle donc tombée ? C'était quoi ce bazar ?

Ne voyant rien d'autre à faire, de toute façon, la jeune fille avança, avec l'espoir d'en apprendre peut-être un peu plus sur l'endroit où elle avait atterri. Elle quitta bien vite la plage et commença à parcourir une plaine verdoyante. Là-bas, au loin, elle apercevait ce qui ressemblait beaucoup à une immense, impressionnante et gigantesque… ville. Réfléchissant quelques instants, elle finit par hausser les épaules et se dirigea par là. Peut-être quelqu'un pourrait-il la renseigner sur le lieu où elle se trouvait ? En espérant que les habitants de cette ville parlent la même langue qu'elle. Ou de l'anglais. Ou allemand, au pire…

Les plaines qu'elle traversait lui rappelaient vaguement quelque chose… mais quoi ? Si seulement elle parvenait à le savoir… peut-être devinerait-elle où elle se trouvait. Perdue dans ses pensées, elle ne remarqua pas tout de suite qu'une créature étonnante était apparue dans son dos. Ce fut seulement lorsqu'elle entendit un grognement qu'elle se retourna… et se retrouva nez à nez avec… trois monstres. Ah, non… ils étaient cinq, maintenant. Deux autres venaient d'apparaître dans une volute de fumée noire et l'observaient avec un regard mauvais.

En les observant, tremblante de froid (et un peu de peur, aussi, il faut bien l'avouer), Carolina eut soudainement une illumination. Elle ne se souvenait plus du nom des bestioles qui se tenaient devant elle, mais par contre, elle savait désormais exactement où elle était. Et cette révélation la choqua autant qu'elle l'excita.

Elle n'était plus sur Terre. Elle était dans son jeu vidéo préféré, Final Fantasy VII. Elle était sur Gaïa. Plus précisément dans la région de Midgar. Il n'y avait qu'à cet endroit que l'on pouvait rencontrer ce genre de monstres.

L'adolescente tressaillit une nouvelle fois, plus de peur que de froid, pour ce coup-là. Pff, déjà qu'avec Cloud, Tifa et Barret sur la Playstation, avec leurs armes et tout ça, elle trouvait que ces bestioles étaient dures à battre… surtout quand elles étaient par groupe de cinq, comme là…

Désormais, il n'y avait plus d'autres personnages. Il n'y avait plus qu'elle, Carolina Harner, désarmée, sans matérias, et sans doute avec une Attaque, une Défense et un nombre de PV assez pourris… Et personne ne serait là avec une Queue de Phénix pour la sauver. Mouais, un peu nul, comme perso de jeu vidéo, fallait bien l'avouer. Et elle qui croyait qu'Aeris était la fille la plus faible du monde question attaques physiques ! Ben apparemment, elle s'était trompée…

La jeune fille déglutit en comprenant que là, pour le coup, elle était assez mal barrée, quand même. Du coin de l'œil, elle avisa quelques cailloux par terre. Doucement, elle se baissa et en ramassa quelques-uns.

_C'est mieux que rien_, pensa-t-elle.

Et elle se prépara à défendre chèrement sa peau… tout en priant intérieurement pour qu'un personnage du jeu ait la bonne idée de passer par là dans pas longtemps. Et pas Aeris, si possible… Quoique, avec une matéria, on peut tout faire, de nos jours.

* * *

Et voilà le deuxième chapitre ! J'espère que ça vous a plu ! N'hésitez pas à laisser une review !

( Naannn, Caro n'a pas du tout une dent contre Aeris... XD M'enfin faut dire qu'elle tape pas fort, non plus... )


	3. Chapitre 3

**Une Nouvelle Vie**

**Chapitre 3**

Vincent Valentine parcourut les plaines de la région de Midgar du regard tout en se demandant ce qui avait bien pu le pousser à venir ici. Quelque chose chez lui, quelque chose d'instinctif l'avait poussé à venir sur la côte, près de la mer. Ici, précisément. Était-ce un coup fourré de son démon intérieur, Chaos ? Ou bien une demande informulée de sa bien-aimée Lucrécia ? L'immortel l'ignorait, mais après tout, cette ignorance n'avait pas d'importance. S'il était venu jusqu'ici, c'est qu'il y avait une raison. Restait à savoir laquelle.

Ses sens surdéveloppés grâce à la présence de Chaos dans son organisme lui apprirent soudain qu'un bataille se déroulait non loin de là où il se trouvait. D'ordinaire, il s'alarmait pour rien. C'était simplement des monstres qui se battaient entre eux. Mais cette fois…

Vincent ferma ses yeux ambre et inspira profondément. Non, cette fois, il y avait quelque chose de différent. Il y avait différentes odeurs de sang. Et l'une de ces odeurs était du sang humain.

Il rouvrit les yeux. Comprenant que quelque chose d'anormal se déroulait, il n'hésita même pas. Usant de sa vitesse surhumaine, il se dirigea rapidement vers le lieu de la bataille.

Ce que le vampire vit en arrivant sur place le surprit grandement. Une jeune adolescente était seule, désarmée, face à cinq ou six monstres. Elle les maintenait à distance en leur jetant des pierres, mais les bêtes sauvages l'avaient déjà griffée ou mordue à de nombreux endroits. Et bientôt, elle n'aurait plus rien pour se défendre. S'il voulait avoir un espoir de la sauver, il devait agir.

Maintenant.

Réagissant au quart de tour, l'immortel sortit son arme et tira trois coups de feu consécutifs. Les trois atteignirent leur but et trois monstres s'écroulèrent au sol. Leurs corps disparurent bientôt dans un nuage de poussière. Les bêtes qui restaient lui lancèrent des regards craintifs et apeurés et s'enfuirent sans demander leur reste, laissant la jeune fille en paix. Celle-ci resta hébétée quelques instants, puis s'effondra par terre.

Aussitôt, Vincent la rejoignit, inquiet. Il ne la connaissait pas, mais sentit qu'il devait continuer à l'aider, comme il l'avait déjà fait. Elle était blessée à de nombreux endroits, paraissait exténuée et avait perdu beaucoup de sang. L'herbe autour d'eux était ensanglantée. Des gouttes de sang rouge vif coulaient lentement le long des brins d'herbe…

Le vampire secoua la tête et reporta son attention sur la jeune fille. Il fut atterré en constatant qu'elle risquait la mort s'il n'intervenait pas. Il ne pouvait pas la laisser mourir ainsi.

Résigné, il tendit la main au-dessus du corps de l'adolescente aux cheveux bruns recouverte de poussière et de sang. Une lueur verte apparut et il lui lança un sort de Soin. Quelques blessures se refermèrent, mais elle était toujours aussi faible.

_Le bar de Tifa_, pensa aussitôt Vincent. _Là, elle pourra se reposer en toute sécurité. Mais il ne faut pas que je traîne._

L'immortel prit la jeune fille dans ses bras et commença à marcher en direction de Midgar. Il eut un léger sursaut et faillit lâcher l'adolescente quand celle-ci, apparemment réveillée, murmura difficilement :

- Vin… Vincent ?

Il baissa les yeux et croisa le regard bleu océan de la jeune fille, surpris.

- Comment connais-tu mon nom ?

- Alors… je… rêvais… pas…

Puis elle perdit connaissance. Le vampire jura entre ses dents. Il était sûr et certain de n'avoir jamais rencontré cette fille, alors comment la connaissait-il ? Et puis, elle était vraiment mal en point. Elle avait pâli depuis tout à l'heure. Elle tremblotait un peu. C'était inquiétant.

Serrant le corps tremblant contre lui, l'immortel usa de nouveau de sa vitesse inhumaine et traversa à toute vitesse les plaines qui s'étendaient devant lui. Il fallait coûte que coûte qu'il parvienne au Septième Ciel le plus vite possible. Il en allait de la survie de cette jeune fille étonnante…

* * *

Et voilà le chapitre trois ! Carolina est enfin arrivée sur Gaïa... bon, pas en très bon état, mais en un seul morceau, c'est déjà ça ! XD

Eh nan, Luna, c'est pas mister le porc-épic blond qui va la sauver... dsl, j'espère que ça ressemble pas trop à la tienne... ^_^'

Bon, Incarndu91, ça ira pour ce que ressentent les persos ou il faut que j'en rajoute ? :-)

Oups, désolée, Melior, j'avais pas vu que t'avais une fic du même nom... j'ai pas fait exprès ! ^_^'

Merci les filles pour vos reviews et votre soutien ! Et pour les autres lecteurs (mais pou vous aussi, hein;-) ), n'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews !

À bientôt pour un nouveau chapitre ! ^^


	4. Chapitre 4

**Une Nouvelle Vie**

**Chapitre 4**

Tifa Lockheart termina de passer un coup de chiffon sur la dernière table. Les mains sur les hanches, elle observa cinq secondes son travail avec un petit soupir de satisfaction.

- Bon, ça, c'est fait.

Elle retourna derrière son bar en sifflotant. Il y avait du soleil dehors, un temps magnifique. Cloud était déjà parti faire une livraison, les enfants dormaient encore. Après tout, il n'était que huit heures et demie. Ça promettait d'être une belle journée, mais… une journée comme les autres.

La barmaid abandonna bien vite cette idée lorsqu'elle vit Vincent pénétrer dans son établissement. Juste Vincent, encore, ça aurait été : elle lui aurait proposé de boire quelque chose, il aurait refusé, et ils auraient discuté ensemble, comme les bons amis qu'ils étaient. Mais là, un truc clochait.

Vincent portait dans ses bras le corps inanimé et blessé d'une jeune adolescente.

Tifa ouvrit de grands yeux emplis de surprise, mais avant qu'elle n'ait pu dire quoi que ce soit, l'immortel prit la parole :

- Aurais-tu une chambre de libre ? Elle a besoin de repos et de soins.

La jeune femme hocha la tête avec un sourire. Elle ne refusait jamais d'aider une personne blessée, même si il ou elle était un parfait inconnu.

- Évidemment. Suis-moi.

Elle guida son ami jusque dans une chambre de l'étage supérieur, au fond du couloir. Là, le vampire posa le corps inconscient de la jeune fille sur le lit.

- Tu l'as déjà soignée ? l'interrogea Tifa en remarquant les traces de griffures sur les avant-bras de l'adolescente.

Vincent hocha la tête.

- Je vais lui lancer un autre sort de Soin, quand même, fit la barmaid alors qu'une lumière verte faisait déjà son apparition. Elle est vraiment mal en point.

Vincent hocha de nouveau la tête sans quitter la jeune fille du regard. Tifa soigna celle-ci une seconde fois, puis jeta un coup d'œil à son ami. Celui-ci semblait perplexe. Ses yeux étaient emplis d'incompréhension, chose qui n'arrivait que très rarement à cet homme mystérieux qui avait toujours réponse à tout. C'était surprenant de le voir dans cet état.

- Vincent ? Ça va ?

Le vampire hocha la tête pour la troisième fois, puis lâcha à mi-voix :

- Elle sait qui je suis… elle m'a appelé par mon prénom. Et pourtant, je ne l'ai jamais vue.

Pour la seconde fois de la journée, Tifa ouvrit de grands yeux. Elle comprenait désormais pourquoi il faisait cette drôle de tête…

- C'est vrai ?

- Hm.

La jeune femme prit une vingtaine de secondes pour digérer cette information plus qu'étonnante, puis jeta un regard intrigué mais néanmoins inquiet à l'adolescente.

- Elle est mal en point, en tout cas, jugea-t-elle. Laissons-la se reposer pour le moment.

Vincent resta silencieux quelques instants. Puis, au lieu de hocher la tête, il se contenta cette fois de soupirer :

- Très bien.

Ils retournèrent au rez-de-chaussée, dans la cuisine. Il n'avait pas fallu plus de cinq minutes à Tifa pour réaliser que sa rencontre avec la jeune fille avec profondément chamboulé Vincent, bien qu'il ne veuille pas l'admettre. C'était étonnant de la part du vampire, qui d'habitude dissimulait habilement ses émotions, même à ses amis. Alors que là… il fallait vraiment être aveugle pour réussir à ne pas voir l'incompréhension de l'immortel.

- Tu veux boire un truc ? lui proposa-t-elle néanmoins, comme à chaque fois qu'il venait la voir au bar. Ou manger quelque chose ?

Il s'adossa dans un coin de la pièce, croisa les bras sur son torse et secoua la tête. De longues mèches de cheveux noir ébène vinrent dissimuler une partie de son visage.

- Cette fille m'intrigue, révéla-t-il. La seule chose que je souhaite pour l'instant, c'est qu'elle reprenne des forces, puis qu'elle se réveille. Je veux savoir qui elle est.

Tifa hocha la tête. Le ton déterminé de Vincent la surprit un peu, mais elle ne fit aucun commentaire. Après tout, elle aussi avait hâte de savoir qui était cette adolescente qu'elle avait accueillie chez elle.

* * *

Voilà le chapitre 4, j'espère qu'il vous a plu ! N'hésitez pas à laisser une review ! ^^

Merci à Incarndu91, Lunagarden et Melior Silverdjane de suivre cette fic ! J'espère que ça vous plait toujours et que vous continuerez à lire, les filles ! :-)

Désolée Luna si c'est encore trop court... :-( XD si la prochaine fois je poste deux chapitre à la suite, ça ira ? ^^


	5. Chapitre 5

**Une Nouvelle Vie**

**Chapitre 5**

Une tête brune se redressa dans la pénombre de la chambre. Marlène bâilla et se frotta les yeux. Elle quitta bien vite son lit et mit ses chaussons. Elle n'aimait pas trop marcher pieds nus le matin. Le sol était tout froid, c'était désagréable. Denzel s'en fichait complètement, mais elle, elle n'aimait pas ça.

Après un instant de réflexion, elle se dit que Tifa serait contente et se retourna donc afin de faire son lit comme elle le pouvait. Une fois cela fait, elle examina son travail. Elle trouvait qu'elle s'était pas mal débrouillée… même si Tifa faisait ça cent fois mieux qu'elle. Mouais, elle avait encore des progrès à faire, quoi.

La fillette quitta sa chambre plongée dans une semi obscurité et ne put s'empêcher de grimacer légèrement quand elle arriva dans le couloir. C'était trop lumineux pour ses yeux encore ensommeillés, ça faisait mal aux yeux. Elle avait connu mieux, comme réveil…

Peu à peu, alors que son regard s'habituait à la lumière du jour, Marlène se rendit compte que la porte de la chambre qui était tout au fond du couloir était entrouverte. Bizarre, ça… la jeune fille était sûre qu'elle était bien fermée, hier soir. Non ? Ou alors elle avait rêvé…

Un peu trop curieuse mais bien réveillée, pour le coup, Marlène s'approcha de la chambre. Prenant son courage à deux mains, elle poussa un tout petit peu la porte et rentra dans la pièce pour voir qui était dedans. Si ça se trouve, Cloud était rentré pendant qu'elle dormait et il était fatigué… mais non, ça ne collait pas. Le gentil blond ne prenait jamais la chambre du fond…

Une fille était allongée sur le lit, en train de dormir. Elle n'était pas aussi grande que Tifa, c'était une adolescente. Elle avait des cheveux bruns qui lui arrivaient aux épaules. Et du sang sur elle. Et des blessures. Marlène se demanda si c'était une amie de Tifa ou de Cloud qu'elle ne connaissait pas encore.

Alors que la petite fille s'interrogeait sur la raison des blessures de l'adolescente, celle-ci commença à s'agiter. Marlène retint son souffle, n'osant plus bouger. L'adolescente s'étira en grimaçant, puis ouvrit les jeux et s'assit avec difficulté sur le rebord du lit.

Et son regard tomba pile sur la petite Marlène.

_Oups,_ pensa la fillette.

Mais l'autre fille lui sourit. Elle avait pas vraiment l'air méchante. Mais Marlène se méfiait un petit peu. Les trois autres bonshommes aux cheveux argentés n'avaient pas l'air méchant non plus. Surtout Yazoo, avec ses longs cheveux, et Kadaj, avec son air angélique et son beau sourire… et pourtant, ces trois-là étaient des méchants. Et cette fille, alors, elle était gentille ou méchante ?

- Tiens… bonjour, toi, fit l'adolescente d'une voix douce.

Mouais. Elle avait quand même l'air sympa. Mais le grand argenté costaud (mais moins que son papa), Loz, lui avait aussi parlé gentiment comme ça avant d'attaquer Tifa, dans l'église d'Aeris.

- Comment tu t'appelles ? demanda la fillette, un peu méfiante.

- Carolina. Mais si tu préfères, tu peux m'appeler Caro. Et toi ?

Là, pour le coup, Carolina était sincère. Elle ne voyait vraiment pas du tout qui était la petite fille debout en face d'elle… et se demandait aussi ce qu'elle-même fabriquait là.

- Moi, je m'appelle Marlène, répondit-elle.

Ah, oui, ça y'est. Carolina se repérait. Marlène, la fille de Barret. Elle l'observa un peu plus attentivement. Effectivement, elle ressemblait trait pour trait à la petite fille qu'elle avait aperçue en regardant le DVD… non mais quelle cruche de ne pas l'avoir reconnue plus tôt, franchement !

L'adolescente s'apprêtait à ouvrir la bouche pour poser une question, mais une autre voix, bien plus grave que celle de la fillette, résonna dans la chambre.

- Marlène, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

Celle-ci se tourna vers la porte, l'air gêné. Elle se tortilla et trouva soudainement ses chaussons gris et leurs chocobos dorés très intéressants.

- Ben… euh…

L'immortel poussa un soupir.

- … Je vois. Allez, descend à la cuisine. Tifa se demandait ce que tu fabriquais.

- D'accord.

Avant de quitter la salle, la petite fille se tourna vers l'adolescente, qui lui adressa un regard surpris, et lui lança d'une voix enjouée :

- À plus tard, Caro !

- Oui… À plus tard, Marlène.

La fillette quitta la pièce et partit donc vers le rez-de-chaussée. Vincent se retrouva par conséquent seul en compagnie de cette jeune fille étonnante à qui il avait sauvé la vie. Et il comptait bien apprendre qui elle était. Et surtout, comment elle le connaissait.

* * *

Et voilà le chapitre 5 ! J'espère qu'il vous a plu !

Merci à Lunagarden, Melior Silverdjane, Incarndu91 et neko-chan L de suivre cette fanfic !

**Incarndu91 :** on en parle un peu, de tes chers Incarnés, mais ils n'arriveront pas tout de suite... tu vas devoir attendre !

**Melior Silverdjane : **Euh, nan, Vincent va rester fidèle à sa Lucrécia, hein... ^_^' ... m'enfin, quoique... tu verras bien ! XD


	6. Chapitre 6

**Une Nouvelle Vie**

**Chapitre 6**

Carolina savait qu'elle ne rêvait pas. Et pourtant… et pourtant, ce n'était tout simplement… pas possible ! Elle se trouvait dans l'univers de son jeu vidéo préféré… en face du mystérieux Vincent Valentine, qui plus est. Était-ce un cadeau du Ciel pour lui faire oublier la mort de sa mère ? La jeune fille réprimanda un haussement d'épaules agacé et s'efforça d'oublier le décès de Jenifel… pour le moment. Elle ne voulait pas que ce souvenir vienne lui gâcher ce moment exceptionnel. Et si vraiment elle rêvait… elle ne voulait pas se réveiller. Jamais.

Elle ne se souvenait plus très bien de ce qu'il s'était passé… tout ce qu'elle savait, c'est que l'immortel lui avait sauvé la vie. Sans lui, elle ne serait plus là à vivre ces instants… magiques. Aussi murmura-t-elle d'une voix légèrement hésitante :

- M… merci.

- Ce n'est rien… Quel est ton nom ?

- Carolina.

Après quelques instants de silence, Vincent lui posa finalement la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres depuis qu'il avait rencontré la jeune fille quelques heures plus tôt.

- Comment connais-tu mon nom ?

_Oups… la gaffe_, pensa Caro.

Elle hésita. Si elle disait la vérité à Vincent… la croirait-il ? Il la prendrait certainement pour une cinglée. Il ne voudrait jamais croire qu'il est le personnage d'un jeu vidéo, dans un autre monde. Croirait-il d'ailleurs à l'existence de cet autre monde ?

Mais… ça valait le coup d'essayer. Après tout, elle n'avait plus rien à perdre. Et autant, euh… Cid, par exemple, ou Barret, ils ne l'auraient jamais cru, autant lui… Vincent Valentine était bien le seul personnage… la seule personne qui pouvait éventuellement la croire. Oui, elle allait essayer.

- En fait, je… je viens d'un autre monde, commença-t-elle.

- Vraiment ?

L'immortel ne laissa rien paraître, et pourtant, il était… plus que surpris. Un peu curieux, aussi. Il avait plus ou moins entendu parler de l'existence d'autres mondes par des scientifiques de la Shinra, à l'époque où il était encore un Turk… mais à vrai dire, il n'avait jamais réellement cru à ces balivernes.

_Se pourrait-il que cette fois, la Shinra n'ait pas menti ?_ se demandait le vampire.

Seule Carolina pourrait répondre à cette question.

La jeune fille hocha la tête.

- Oui, vraiment.

Vincent encaissa le choc et hocha simplement la tête, l'invitant du même coup à poursuivre ses explications. Ce qu'elle fit, après avoir prit son courage à deux mains.

- Je te connais parce que…

Elle se passa la main dans les cheveux, ce qui lui arracha une grimace de douleur, mais ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

- Ça va sans doute te paraître complètement absurde, mais… en fait, dans mon monde, tu es un personnage dans un jeu vidéo.

Voyant qu'il n'avait aucune réaction, elle poursuivit, priant pour qu'il ne la prenne pas pour une folle.

_Je ne te dis que la vérité, Vincent,_ pensa-t-elle. _Tu peux me croire._

- Ce jeu vidéo raconte… le passé de ce monde. Le passé de Gaïa. Avec Sephiroth. Et il y a aussi un film qui raconte ce qu'il s'est passé avec Kadaj, Loz et… et… euh…

- Yazoo, compléta Vincent d'une voix sombre.

L'adolescente lança un regard à l'immortel, qui ne le lui rendit pas, perdu dans ses pensées. Il lui était évidemment difficile de croire à ce que la jeune fille venait de lui révéler… celle-ci poussa soudain un cri de surprise.

- … Mais ! Bien sûr ! C'est pas logique, mais c'est ça !

Vincent lui adressa un regard interrogateur.

- Ma mère… elle est morte il n'y a pas longtemps. Elle est…

La voix de Carolina se brisa, mais elle parvint néanmoins à terminer sa phrase, les larmes aux yeux.

- Elle est morte des géostigmates… ou d'un truc qui leur ressemble. Les géostigmates n'existent pas sur Terre… mais ça y ressemblait beaucoup.

Il y eut un long silence, puis la voix grave de Vincent résonna de nouveau dans la pièce. Il avait été attristé d'apprendre que la jeune fille avait perdu sa mère récemment.

- Mes condoléances.

- Mer… Merci… bredouilla l'adolescente tout en essayant désespérément de reprendre le contrôle de ses émotions.

Elle finit par se calmer. Le vampire se décolla du mur auquel il était adossé depuis le début de leur discussion et s'approcha à pas lents de la jeune fille.

- Penses-tu être capable de marcher ?

- Je sais pas… je vais essayer.

Prenant appui sur le rebord du matelas, Carolina se leva précautionneusement. Elle fit quelques pas hésitants, puis vacilla et se rattrapa à l'épaule du vampire qui était à côté d'elle. Celui-ci la retint instinctivement afin qu'elle ne finisse pas par terre.

- Oups… euh, merci, marmonna-t-elle tout en espérant qu'elle n'était pas en train de rougir comme une tomate.

Malheureusement pour elle, c'était le cas. Même s'il l'avait remarqué, Vincent ne fit aucun commentaire afin de ne pas la mettre encore plus mal à l'aise. Mais il entendit très bien le ricanement de Chaos.

- De rien. Tu… je vais t'aider, proposa-t-il, cherchant ses mots.

Elle secoua la tête et ses cheveux bruns aux étonnants reflets dorés volèrent autour d'elle.

- Non, je vais me débrouiller toute seule.

- Tu es sûre ?

Elle jeta un coup d'œil surpris à l'immortel. Dans le jeu vidéo, il lui paraissait plus froid et réservé que ça… avait-il changé depuis cette époque ? Ou était-il réellement plus… mieux en vrai que dans le jeu ?

- Oui. Mais… Merci beaucoup, Vincent.

Le vampire la laissa continuer sa route seule, presque à regret, lui parut-il. Lentement, mais sûrement, la jeune fille traversa le couloir, puis descendit une à une les marches de l'escalier. Elle ne s'appuya plus sur lui, mais Vincent l'accompagna et resta près d'elle.

Juste au cas où.

* * *

Et voilà le chapitre 6, j'espère qu'il vous a plu ! N'hésitez pas à laisser une review ! ^^

Merci à Incarndu91, neko-chan L, Melior Silverdjane et Lunagarden de suivre cette fic !

**Melior Silverdjane :** Héhé, pour les Incarnés et Jénova, tu verras bien... mais oui, ils arriveront à un moment ou à un autre ! :-)

**Lunagarden :** Bah quoi, si tu rencontres quelqu'un que tu connais pas et qui sait tout de toi, toi aussi tu serais curieuse, non ? Comme Vincent ! ^^


	7. Chapitre 7

**Une Nouvelle Vie**

**Chapitre 7**

Vincent et Carolina pénétrèrent dans la cuisine sous les regards curieux de Tifa, Marlène et Denzel. La barmaid lui proposa aussitôt une chaise pour s'asseoir. Elle avait noté que la jeune fille n'était pas encore très vaillante. Celle-ci la remercia et s'assit donc en la gratifiant d'un sourire. Elle était ravie de rencontrer pour de vrai tous ces personnages qu'elle adorait… mais ne savait pas trop comment réagir face à eux. Après tout, ils étaient censés ne pas exister, à la base… Et eux, comment la voyaient-ils ? Comme une alliée potentielle… ou comme une menace ?

- Euh… bonjour ? fit-elle timidement devant ces trois nouvelles paires d'yeux qui l'observaient.

- Coucou Caro ! l'accueillit Marlène avec un grand sourire enfantin.

- Salut, Marlène… répondit la jeune fille en souriant de nouveau.

Elle observa les deux autres personnes qu'elle n'avait encore jamais vues « en vrai », mais avant que quiconque ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit, la voix de Vincent résonna dans le dos de l'adolescente. Rien qu'à entendre le ton de sa voix, la jeune fille sut que le vampire était un chouïa curieux, quand même.

- Alors si ce que tu m'as dit là-haut est vrai… tu sais qui ils sont, c'est cela ?

Carolina hocha la tête, affirmative. Il ne lui avait même pas fallu plus de trois secondes pour reconnaître les visages face à elle. Elle annonça aussitôt :

- Tifa et Denzel. Et Marlène, bien sûr…

La barmaid ouvrit de grands yeux (une fois de plus). Le jeune garçon releva brusquement la tête en entendant son prénom et croisa le regard bleu océan de l'adolescente. Il ouvrit de grands yeux à son tour. Mais lui n'était pas surpris. Il était plutôt… effrayé. Comme si Carolina lui faisait peur.

- Denzel. Ça va ? lui lança Vincent, qui avait remarqué sa réaction, plus que surprenante, elle aussi.

Il déglutit péniblement, puis hocha la tête et reporta son attention sur son bol de céréales, ignorant royalement Carolina.

- C'est… très surprenant, en effet, confirma Tifa. Comment sais-tu… ?

L'adolescente entendit un bruit de chaise à côté d'elle et tourna la tête. L'immortel avait décidé de se décoller à nouveau de son mur favori et était venu s'asseoir près d'elle. Il remarqua son regard.

- Je vais le lui expliquer, si tu le souhaites.

Elle hocha faiblement la tête. Elle ne se sentait vraiment pas en forme, et recommencer ces explications la soûlait un peu, il faut bien l'avouer.

- Merci… murmura-t-elle néanmoins à l'attention du vampire avec un léger sourire.

Vincent s'occupa donc de tout expliquer à Tifa. Lorsque son ami eut terminé, celle-ci laissa échapper un petit soupir, puis commenta :

- Ben dis donc, si je m'attendais à ça…

- Tu… me crois, toi aussi ? demanda faiblement Carolina, surprise, en observant la barmaid.

- Bien sûr ! Avec tout ce qu'on a vu ces dernières années… ça ne m'étonne même plus, soupira-t-elle de nouveau en secouant la tête.

À cet instant, ils entendirent la porte d'entrée claquer. Instinctivement, sans savoir très bien pourquoi, l'adolescente se crispa. Réflexe d'autodéfense, sans doute. Vincent remarqua sa réaction et posa une main sur son épaule pour la rassurer. Elle n'avait rien à craindre. Celui qui venait d'entrer n'était pas un ennemi. Et même si un ennemi entrait…

Les yeux de l'immortel scintillèrent de… de quoi, au juste ? De colère ? De détermination ? En tout cas, même si un ennemi entrait, là, à cet instant, la jeune fille n'aurait rien à craindre. Il la protégerait.

_« Tiens, ça faisait longtemps que tu ne nous avait pas fait ce petit numéro-là… »_ ricana Chaos.

Une nouvelle personne entra dans la cuisine. Il y eut un bref silence, puis une voix constata :

- Tiens, on a de la visite, apparemment…

* * *

Et voilà le chapitre 7 ! J'espère qu'il vous a plu ! N'hésitez pas à laisser une petite review, ça fait toujours plaisir ! ^^

Merci à neko-chan L, Incarndu91, alex0912, Lunagarden et Melior Silverdjane de suivre cette fic ! Et désolée si ce chapitre est un peu court... :-(

**Melior Silverdjane :** Ouh là là, pas tant de questions et d'hypothèses à la fois, je suis paumée ! XD M'enfin certaines de tes idées dingues sont pas si loin de la vérité... ^^

**Lunagarden :** Rho, il est enquiquinant, Chaos, hein ? Et encore, ce n'est que le début... XD


	8. Chapitre 8

**Une Nouvelle Vie**

**Chapitre 8**

Dès qu'elle entendit cette voix, Carolina n'eut même pas besoin de se retourner (ce qui l'arrangeait bien, vu ses blessures qui lui faisaient un mal de chien) et se contenta d'annoncer :

- Cloud… c'est Cloud.

- Bingo, fit la voix derrière elle. Et… mais… dis-moi, on se connaît ?

- Euh… non, répondit Carolina en se retenant pour ne pas éclater de rire.

La main de Vincent serra légèrement son épaule, puis l'abandonna. Caro se sentit… légèrement déçue, mais fut incapable d'expliquer pourquoi. L'ex-SOLDAT fit le tour de la pièce pour venir se placer face à l'adolescente. Celle-ci reprit la parole.

- Je m'appelle Carolina. Contente de te rencontrer !

- Pareil… mais ce serait possible que quelqu'un m'explique qui tu es et ce que tu fais ici ?

Cette fois, ce fut Tifa qui se colla aux explications. Cloud écouta sans faire de commentaires, puis finit par hocher distraitement la tête une fois que son amie d'enfance eut fini de parler.

- Je suppose que tu es d'accord pour qu'elle reste ici, Tifa ? interrogea-t-il la barmaid.

- Bien évidemment, répondit-elle avec un sourire chaleureux adressé à Carolina. Après tout, dit-elle à la jeune fille, tu es encore faible et tu n'as pas d'autre endroit où aller, je pense. Ça ne te gêne pas de rester parmi nous pour le moment ?

L'adolescente secoua la tête.

- Non, ça ne me dérange absolument pas. Merci beaucoup…

- Mais de rien.

Le mercenaire blond, un peu curieux lui aussi mais néanmoins sceptique quant aux dires de la jeune fille, lui demanda ensuite :

- Tu ne connais que nos noms ou bien… tu sais des choses sur nous, aussi ?

Carolina réfléchit quelques instants, rassemblant ses souvenirs, puis déclara à l'ex-SOLDAT étonné :

- Tu t'appelles Cloud Strife, tu es un ancien SOLDAT. Tifa est ton amie d'enfance, tu as rencontré Vincent au sous-sol du Manoir Shinra, à Nibelheim, ta ville natale. Ton meilleur ami Zack est mort. Y'a eu un truc bizarre, vos souvenirs se sont mélangés… j'avoue que j'ai pas très bien compris cette partie-là du jeu, révéla-t-elle en se passant une main dans les cheveux, ce qui lui arracha une petite grimace de douleur. Tu as affronté Sephiroth… et aussi les trois autres argentés, là, Kadaj, Yazoo et Loz. Et dans le film, tu souffrais beaucoup de ta solitude… mais c'est fini maintenant, d'après ce que j'ai pu comprendre.

Elle lui décrocha un sourire radieux, assez fière d'elle, pour le coup.

- Ça ira ou t'en veux encore ?

Cloud resta scotché quelques secondes, puis hocha la tête.

- Impressionnant.

Carolina sourit.

- Cois-le ou non, mais de mon côté, c'est aussi très impressionnant de vous avoir rencontrés… pour moi, vous avez toujours été des personnages imaginaires. Je n'aurais jamais pensé que vous existiez réellement.

- Eh bien c'est le cas, pourtant, fit Tifa avec un sourire.

L'adolescente sourit à son tour avant de laisser échapper un bâillement.

- Tu as l'air épuisée, nota Vincent. Il vaudrait mieux que je te raccompagne jusque dans ta chambre.

_« Ah… et c'est reparti pour un tour. »_

- Euh… pourquoi pas, accepta Carolina, qui sentait qu'elle n'allait de toute façon pas tarder à s'endormir.

Une petite voix résonna soudain dans la pièce, fermement décidée.

- Non, moi je vais l'emmener là-haut.

_« C'est ballot, hein ? »_ commenta Chaos.

Cloud adressa un regard interrogateur à la fillette, qui venait de descendre de sa chaise pour se diriger vers Carolina. Il n'était pas sûr que ce soit une bonne idée.

- Marlène, tu es sûre que… ?

- Laisse-la faire, Cloud, intervint Vincent. Ça va aller.

- Ok.

_« Pff, si tu la laisses faire, en plus… »_ râla Chaos, pas content.

La petite fille prit l'adolescente par la main et la guida vers les escaliers sous les regards légèrement amusés des trois adultes. Ils trouvaient amusant que la fille de Barret se soit si vite liée d'amitié avec l'adolescente. Carolina, qui était déjà dans une sorte de demi-sommeil et marchait au radar, la suivit en toute confiance.

Les deux filles arrivèrent bientôt à la chambre que Carolina occupait. Celle-ci partit s'allonger sous la couette et adressa un grand sourire à Marlène.

- Merci beaucoup.

- De rien, répondit la fillette. Dors bien, Caro !

- Merci…

La petite fille n'avait même pas quitté la chambre que Carolina dormait déjà, épuisée.

* * *

Et voilà le chapitre 8, j'espère qu'il vous a plu ! N'hésitez pas à laisser une review, et encore désolée si c'est trop court... ^_^'

Merci à Incarndu91, Melior Silverdjane, alex0912, Lunagarden et neko-chan L de suivre cette fic ! J'espère qu'elle continue et continuera à vous plaire, les filles !

**neko-chan L : **Pas de souci, la suite arrive ! ^^

**Incarndu91 :** Pas grave pour le retard ! :-)

**Lunagarden :** Notre pauvre Vincent n'a pas fini de supporter Chaos, c'est moi qui te le dis... mouahaha ! (moi aussi je peux le faire ! :p)

**Melior Silverdjane :** De quoi Denzel a peur ? Tu le sauras dans les chapitres suivants ! ^^


	9. Chapitre 9

**Une Nouvelle Vie**

**Chapitre 9**

- En tout cas, Marlène a l'air de bien s'entendre avec elle, fit observer Tifa.

- Oui, c'est effectivement ce que j'avais cru remarquer… commenta Cloud avec un demi-sourire.

Vincent resta silencieux. Il observait Denzel. Le jeune garçon aux cheveux châtains n'avait pas vraiment l'air d'apprécier l'adolescente, lui, contrairement à sa meilleure amie, la jeune Marlène. Il semblait même la… craindre. L'immortel se demanda pensivement pourquoi.

_« Mouais, pour une fois, j'suis d'acc avec toi,_ commenta distraitement Chaos. _Il a des réactions bizarres, ce gosse… »_

_Je ne t'ai rien demandé, il me semble…_

_« Pff… rabat-joie. »_

- Vincent… fit soudain Cloud. À ton avis, est-ce que Barret, Rouge XIII et le reste d'AVALANCHE doivent être mis au courant de la présence de Carolina au Septième Ciel ?

- Je pense que oui, répondit distraitement le vampire sans quitter Denzel du regard.

- De toute façon, Barret et Cid ont prévu de passer demain matin, leur apprit alors Tifa. Si je leur dis de ne pas venir, ils vont forcément se douter de quelque chose.

- Tifa n'a pas tort, fit de nouveau Vincent en détachant son regard du jeune garçon aux cheveux châtains. Nous n'avons donc pas le choix.

Cloud hocha la tête en poussant un soupir.

- J'espère juste qu'ils le prendront bien…

Le mercenaire blond adressa un coup d'œil interrogateur à son ami immortel.

- Hé, au fait… est-ce qu'elle t'a dit comment elle a débarqué à Gaïa ?

Vincent secoua la tête.

- Non. Et je pense qu'elle-même ignore comment elle est arrivée dans notre monde.

- Hm, fut le seul commentaire de Cloud.

- Lorsque je l'ai trouvée, elle était frigorifiée… elle a dû apparaître en mer, près de la côte.

- Heureusement pour elle…

Un silence s'installa dans la pièce et fut rompu par la voix claire de Tifa quelques instants plus tard :

- Vincent… tu penses qu'il y a une raison à sa venue dans notre monde ?

- Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée, avoua le vampire. Mais si c'est le cas, nous le saurons tôt ou tard.

Ils entendirent alors des bruits de pas dans l'escalier et Marlène réapparut bientôt dans la cuisine auprès d'eux.

- Elle dort, précisa-t-elle simplement d'un ton angélique.

Tifa et Cloud hochèrent la tête. L'immortel interpella la fillette :

- Marlène ?

Elle se retourna vers lui.

- Oui, Vincent ? demanda-t-elle d'une petite voix.

- Toi aussi, tu as dû remarquer qu'elle est assez fatiguée, pas vrai ? Essaye de ne pas la déranger cette fois.

- Euh… d'accord… fit-elle, l'air penaud.

Vincent hocha la tête et reporta son attention sur le mercenaire blond. Tifa avait l'air d'avoir totalement accepté la présence de Carolina chez elle, ce qui était en soi une assez bonne nouvelle. Mais Cloud, lui, ne paraissait pas encore entièrement convaincu. Les coups d'œil méfiants qu'il jetait de temps en temps vers l'escalier le prouvaient. Il suffisait que l'adolescente fasse un seul faux pas, même involontaire, pour anéantir le peu de confiance que l'ex-SOLDAT avait envers elle. Elle n'avait pas le droit à l'erreur.

Il n'avait pas le droit de la laisser faire une erreur.

_« Ah bon ? Et depuis quand ? »_

- Je vais aller la surveiller, décréta alors l'immortel.

_« Cool ! Voilà qui va être intéressant. »_ fit Chaos.

Vincent réprimanda un soupir plus qu'agacé et ordonna à son démon intérieur de… la fermer, tout simplement. Il commençait à en avoir plus qu'assez de ses petites interventions…

Le mercenaire blond, ayant compris la raison de cette décision, lui adressa un regard de remerciement.

- Vincent… est-ce vraiment nécessaire ? l'interrogea tout de même la barmaid.

- Même si elle n'a pas l'air dangereuse, nous ignorons tout d'elle, répondit-il simplement.

_« Excuse de merde… »_

_Tais-toi,_ lui répliqua en pensée l'immortel, qui n'allait pas tarder à vraiment se fâcher s'il continuait ainsi.

Quoique… non. S'il perdait le contrôle, il ne doutait pas une seule seconde que Chaos en profiterait et ferait encore n'importe quoi. Ces transformations se faisaient heureusement de plus en plus rares…

Mais à chaque fois que cela lui arrivait, il lui fallait de plus en plus de temps pour redevenir humain. Cela commençait légèrement à l'inquiéter, mais il avait d'autres soucis plus urgents à gérer en ce moment.

- D'accord, soupira Tifa.

Elle avait compris qu'elle n'obtiendrait pas plus d'explication de la part de son ami vampire et n'insista donc pas.

Vincent se leva. Ses yeux s'attardèrent un instant sur Denzel, qui n'avait toujours pas relevé la tête de son bol de céréales depuis que Carolina était retournée à l'étage. Puis il se dirigea vers les escaliers et quitta à son tour la cuisine, laissant Cloud, Tifa, Marlène et Denzel seuls.

* * *

Et voilà le chapitre 9 ! J'espère que vous avez aimé, et n'hésitez pas à mettre une review, comme d'hab ! ^^

Encore désolée si c'est toujours trop court... ^_^'

Merci à alex0912, Melior Silverdjane, neko-chan L, Lunagarden et Incarndu91 de suivre cette fic ! J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu, les filles !

**Melior Silverdjane :** Bah, Chaos, c'est un peu lui qui me permet d'allonger mes chapitres, alors nan, y va pas se taire XD Et il a pas fini d'enquiquiner ce pauvre Vincent...

**Incarndu91 :** Je vais essayer de faire plus long ! Promis ! Mais pas taper ! XD

**Lunagarden :** XD Chaos avec une muselière ?

_"Ohé, je suis pas un chien-chien, moi !"_

Bah, tu vois ce qu'il en pense... XD :-)


	10. Chapitre 10

**/ ! \ **C'est la fin des vacances... mon accès à l'ordinateur va donc être restreint de nouveau... :'-( Donc à partir de maintenant, ce sera environ un chapitre, voire deux, au grand maximum, toutes les semaines. (mercredi après-midi, vendredi soir et week-end). Et, pour ceux que ça intéresse... nan, ça veut pas dire que, du coup, les chapitres seront forcément plus longs. Désolée...

XD Tu disais quoi, Luna, sur le fait que vous aviez pas trop à attendre ? ;-)

Mais sinon, bonne rentrée à tous ! ^^ **/ ! \**

* * *

**Une Nouvelle Vie**

**Chapitre 10**

Une fois son ami immortel parti, Cloud se leva à son tour et annonça :

- Je vais faire une course ou deux. T'as besoin de quelque chose, Tifa ?

La jeune femme hésita quelques secondes, puis demanda à son ami :

- Si tu pouvais rapporter du lait… ce serait sympa.

- Je m'en occupe, confirma-t-il en hochant sa tête blonde. À tout à l'heure.

- À tout à l'heure Cloud ! s'exclama Marlène avec sa bonne humeur habituelle.

Le mercenaire laissa échapper un sourire destiné à la fille de son meilleur ami, puis quitta le bar. Alors que la barmaid rangeait le petit-déjeuner des deux enfants, Marlène lança :

- Elle a quand même l'air gentille, Caro…

- Elle s'appelle Carolina, tu sais, lui fit distraitement remarque Tifa en rangeant le paquet de céréales dans un placard.

- Oui, mais elle m'a dit que je pouvais l'appeler Caro, se défendit la fillette avec innocence.

- D'accord.

La petite fille se tourna vers son meilleur copain, qui n'avait pas bougé de sa chaise.

- Et toi, Denzel, tu la trouves comment ? lui demanda-t-elle avec son enthousiasme habituel.

Le jeune garçon ne réagit pas. Il y eut un grand silence. La jeune femme s'interrompit dans son rangement et vint s'asseoir près de lui.

- Denzel ? Ça va ?

Le jeune garçon hocha la tête en silence. Il n'osait pas parler de ses craintes à Tifa et à Marlène, mais cette dernière insista tout de même :

- Tu l'aimes pas, c'est ça ?

- Non, c'est pas ça… se défendit à son tour le garçon. Mais… je sens quelque chose, chez elle.

Il baissa de nouveau la tête, ignorant les regards inquiets des deux filles, et marmonna :

- Elle est bizarre…

- Elle vient d'un autre monde, lui ré-expliqua doucement Tifa. C'est peut-être ça qui te gêne…

Mais le jeune garçon secoua énergiquement la tête, sûr de lui.

- Non ! C'est pas de ça dont je parle. Il y a autre chose chez elle… un truc pas normal.

- Tu la connais pas assez, lui répliqua Marlène. Ça passera, tu verras.

La barmaid hocha la tête, approuvant les paroles de réconfort de la fillette.

Denzel serra les poings. Elles ne comprenaient pas. Ça l'énervait et l'attristait à la fois. C'était pourtant clair, ce qu'il disait… non ? Là, pour le coup, il se sentait vraiment incompris. Et il détestait ça, même s'il savait que cette impression ne serait que passagère.

Luttant contre les larmes qu'il sentait monter en lui, il se demanda s'il était vraiment le seul à sentir un truc de pas normal chez cette ado. Ou alors… ou alors, c'était lui qui était pas normal ? C'était peut-être la faute des géostigmates… ?

Non, c'était pas possible… tout sauf ça ! À la mort de ses parents, il s'était déjà senti suffisamment rejeté comme ça… Il ne voulait pas que ça recommence. Jamais. Il avait assez souffert. Il ne voulait plus être mis à l'écart. Surtout si c'était la faute d'une fille inconnue… et bizarre.

Il sauta de sa chaise et voulut quitter la cuisine. Mais avant de partir, il se retourna et leur lança à travers ses larmes qu'il n'arrivait pas à refouler :

- Vous comprenez rien ! Elle est pas comme les autres, y'a un truc de bizarre, chez elle ! Je sais ce que je dis ! Elle est pas comme nous !

Denzel les abandonna et monta les escaliers en essuyant ses larmes du revers de la main. Marlène adressa un regard interrogateur et inquiet à Tifa, chagrinée à l'idée d'avoir énervé et fait pleurer son meilleur ami.

- Ne t'en fais pas, la rassura la barmaid. Il est un peu chamboulé par la présence de Carolina. Mais ça lui passera, je t'assure.

La fillette hocha la tête. Puis, après ce petit incident vite oublié, elles reprirent toutes les deux le rangement de la cuisine. Marlène fredonna même une petite chansonnette. Tout n'allait pas si mal que ça, finalement.

* * *

Et voilà le chapitre 10 ! J'espère que ça vous a plu, et n'hésitez pas à laisser une petite review ! ^^

Encore désolée si c'est toujours trop court... ^_^'

Merci à Lune Noire, Melior Silverdjane, neko-chan L, Incarndu91, Lunagarden et alex0912 de suivre cette fic ! Contente que ça vous plaise... et désolée pour les temps d'attente qui s'allongent, les filles... :-( Faudra être patientes !

**Melior Silverdjane :** Courage ! Tu attends une petite semaine, et dans le chapitre suivant, tu sauras pourquoi Denzel a peur de Caro ! :-)

**Louve Noire :** Ah oui, c'est vrai, tiens, pour Chaos... j'avais même pas remarqué ! XD

* * *

Pour tous ceux ou celles qui attendent l'arrivée dans cette fic d'un certain Turk roux : Il faudra attendre le chapitre 20, nyark, nyark, nyark... ^^


	11. Chapitre 11

**Une Nouvelle Vie**

**Chapitre 11**

Carolina ouvrit des yeux ensommeillés. Elle n'essaya même pas de se lever. Elle était encore fatiguée… bon, ok, complètement crevée, même, et sentait d'ailleurs que de toute façon, elle n'allait pas tarder à se rendormir. Et puis, elle avait vraiment trop la flemme de quitter ce lit tout chaud où elle se sentait si bien.

Il lui fallut quelques instants pour se rappeler où elle était. Puis, d'un seul coup, tout lui revint en mémoire : le Septième Ciel, Marlène, Tifa, Vincent, Cloud et Denzel. Fronçant les sourcils, elle tenta de mettre un peu d'ordre dans ses pensées, mais y renonça bien vite. Elle était bien trop épuisée pour réfléchir à quoi que ce soit. Pff… elle détestait être H.S au point de ne pas pouvoir bouger de son lit.

Relevant légèrement la tête, elle constata que quelqu'un était dans le couloir et l'observait par l'entrebâillement de la porte restée entrouverte. Elle eut tout de même besoin d'une dizaine de secondes pour reconnaître la silhouette énigmatique mais néanmoins familière de Vincent Valentine. Il l'observait. Leurs regards se croisèrent.

Dans ses yeux ambres, elle lut un calme étonnant. Une demande qu'il lui faisait. Bon, elle allait se rendormir. D'accord. Puisqu'il y tenait tant… de toute façon, elle était crevée. Le regard doux de l'immortel changea alors. Désormais, c'était une promesse qu'il lui faisait. Il allait veiller sur elle. Elle n'aurait rien à craindre durant son sommeil. Absolument rien à craindre. Il lui en faisait le serment.

Elle reposa sa tête sur l'oreiller et referma ses yeux bleus en poussant un soupir. Au moins, ici, elle était en sécurité. Mais tout un tas de questions se bousculaient dans sa tête. Comment avait-elle atterri dans ce monde ? Pourquoi ? Et qu'allait-elle devenir par la suite ? Elle ne se posait même plus la question de savoir si ce n'était qu'un rêve. Tout était bien trop… réel.

Plus ou moins bercée par toutes ces interrogations, elle finit par se rendormir. Et rêva. Là, pour le coup, elle était sûre et certaine que ce n'était qu'un rêve. Pourquoi ? Tout simplement parce que devant elle se tenait une personne… qui était censée être morte.

Une femme aux cheveux bruns qui lui arrivaient aux épaules, aux yeux gris acier facilement reconnaissables et au sourire chaleureux qui personne ne pouvait imiter.

Sa mère. Jenifel Harner.

- Maman !

Elle courut vers elle et la serra dans ses bras. Que c'était bon de la revoir une dernière fois… même si ce n'était qu'un rêve.

- Ma chérie… alors tu as réussi à venir à Gaïa, souffla Jenifel, que ces retrouvailles éphémères ne semblaient pas plus déstabiliser que ça.

Carolina recula et observa sa mère. Elle n'avait pas changé. Si, elle avait juste un petit air de tristesse sur le visage que la jeune fille ne lui connaissait pas.

- Comment tu sais ça, maman ?

- Même si je ne suis plus vivante, je peux encore t'observer.

L'adolescente laissa échapper un sourire. Elle avait presque oublié durant ces derniers jours que sa mère aimait bien de temps en temps s'exprimer avec des phrases totalement incompréhensibles… Cette dernière reprit d'ailleurs la parole.

- Carolina… bientôt, tu trouveras ta place dans ce monde.

Bon, ok. Là, elle venait quand même de battre le record de la phrase qui veut absolument rien dire.

- Euh… maman ? Tu peux traduire, s'il te plaît ?

Mais Jenifel se contenta de lui renvoyer un sourire radieux.

- Ne désespère pas. Malgré les épreuves qui se dresseront sur ta route… un jour, tu goûteras au bonheur.

- Hein ? Maman… soupira Carolina, qui commençait quand même à être légèrement agacée. Je pige rien à ce que tu me racontes…

Sa mère se recula sans abandonner son sourire. Mais au lieu de lui répondre et de traduire les phrases mystérieuses qu'elle avait prononcé, elle se contenta d'annoncer :

- Il est temps pour moi de partir.

- Quoi ? Non, pas déjà ! protesta l'adolescente.

Carolina fronça les sourcils et voulut retenir Jenifel par le bras, mais elle était déjà trop loin. Elle se mit à courir vers elle, mais la distance qui les séparait augmentait progressivement. Sa mère s'envola… Une immense tristesse envahit son cœur. Elle allait la perdre une seconde fois… Mais pourquoi fallait-il que la vie soit si cruelle ?

Une lueur blanche entoura la jeune femme aux longs cheveux bruns et juste avant qu'elle ne disparaisse, elle lança une dernière phrase à sa fille, toujours aussi énigmatique.

- Les vivants ne seront pas les seuls à pouvoir t'aider.

- Mais… maman ! s'exclama la jeune fille en tombant à genoux alors que des larmes roulaient le long de ses joues. Non, t'en va pas ! S'il te plaît ! Reste avec moi… MAMAAANNN !

* * *

Et voilà le chapitre 11 ! J'espère qu'il vous a plu, et n'hésitez pas à laisser une review, ça fait toujours plaisir ! ^^

Merci à incarndu91, Melior Silverdjane, neko-chan L, Lunagarden, Lune Noire et alex0912 de suivre cette fic ! J'espère que ça continue à vous plaire, les filles !

Désolée pour les explications avec Denzel, il faudra attendre le prochain chapitre, en fait... ^_^' (ce week-end, normalement)

En attendant, bisous à toutes et à bientôt ! :-)


	12. Chapitre 12

**Une Nouvelle Vie**

**Chapitre 12**

Le jeune garçon monta les escaliers à toute vitesse, mais une fois parvenu à l'étage, il demeura indécis, ne sachant que faire. Cela l'énervait profondément que Tifa et Marlène ne le prennent pas au sérieux. Bon, Tifa, d'accord, elle était grande, ça pouvait passer. Mais Marlène !? Elle était quand même sa meilleure amie… pourquoi elle ne la croyait pas ?

_Pff, les filles…_ pensa-t-il en levant les yeux au ciel… enfin, au plafond.

Il resta en haut des escaliers, hésitant à retourner dans sa chambre. Il savait très bien à qui aller raconter ce qu'il avait ressenti. Il savait que cette personne l'écouterait et le comprendrait. Cette personne se trouvait d'ailleurs juste là, au bout de ce couloir…

… Devant la chambre où dormait l'adolescente étrange.

Denzel réfléchit un instant. C'était vrai que cette fille ne paraissait pas menaçante… mais elle avec ce… truc. Cela effrayait le garçon. Et le pire, c'est qu'elle n'avait même pas conscience de… cette chose, là, cet espèce de don qu'elle trimballait avec elle. C'était surtout cela qui inquiétait Denzel. Et si elle n'était pas capable de maîtriser ce machin qu'il sentait en elle ? Et si…

Rien qu'à cette idée, le garçon esquissa un mouvement de recul. Non, c'était impossible qu'ils aient accueillis une telle chose chez eux…

- Et si elle était une nouvelle Jénova… ? murmura-t-il faiblement pour lui-même. Une deuxième Calamité…

Simplement le fait de s'entendre prononcer cette phrase le fit trembler légèrement. Il tenta néanmoins de maîtriser sa peur. Non, si cette ado était réellement dangereuse à ce point-là, jamais Vincent ne l'aurait sauvé. Jamais il ne l'aurait amené ici.

Jamais il ne leur aurait fait courir ce risque.

Prenant finalement son courage à deux mains, Denzel s'avança lentement dans le couloir et vint se poster sans un mot aux côtés de l'impressionnant immortel. Il jeta un coup d'œil dans l'entrebâillement de la porte : la fille était profondément endormie. Elle paraissait si… normale. Et pourtant, elle restait différente.

- Vincent… ? murmura-t-il finalement.

Le jeune garçon timide leva les yeux et croisa le regard ambré du vampire. Un regard qu'il sentait pensif, distant. Cela l'impressionna, comme toujours, et sur le coup, il se maudit d'avoir osé ouvrir la bouche.

- Hm ?

- Est-ce que tu…

Denzel prit son courage à deux mains et se lança.

- Tu… sens pas un… un truc bizarre, chez elle ?

Attendant la réponse de Vincent, qui tardait à venir, il se mit à prier pour que ce ne soit pas les géostigmates qui l'aient rendues différent. Sinon… il pourrait toujours s'en remettre à la douce Aeris… mais celle-ci parviendrait-elle à entendre ses pleurs depuis la Rivière de la Vie… ?

Les lèvres du vampire s'entrouvrirent finalement. Denzel se raidit. Mais il ne fit que murmurer d'un air vaguement surpris :

- Tu as raison… Carolina porte en elle un bien étrange pouvoir.

Le jeune garçon ne put retenir un gros soupir de soulagement. Alors il avait raison ! Il n'était pas fou ! Ce n'était pas une séquelle des géostigmates ! Il en aurait sauté de joie. Elle était bel et bien différente d'eux… Mais il restait tout de même une question à poser.

- Et… c'est dangereux ?

Denzel dévisageait Vincent du regard, attendant sa réponse avec autant de curiosité que de crainte. Une ombre voila le regard du vampire.

- Non, répondit-il distraitement. Elle ne présente aucun danger, rassure-toi…

Le jeune garçon hocha la tête, puis après quelques instants de silence, remercia l'immortel dans un murmure et se barra vite fait dans sa chambre. Même s'il avait désormais la confirmation que cette fille n'était pas dangereuse, elle lui fichait quand même un peu la trouille.

_« Elle peut aller la voir. »_

_Tais-toi, Chaos,_ lui ordonna Vincent.

_« Tu le sais aussi bien que moi, Vincent… cette fille peut voir Lucrécia. »_

_Et alors… elle n'est pas la seule._

_« Ne fais pas l'ignorant. Tu sais très bien de quoi je veux parler. »_

L'immortel soupira. Oui, il savait… et pourtant, il avait encore du mal à y croire. Le don de Carolina était tout simplement… renversant. Il était curieux de voir la réaction de la jeune fille quand elle découvrirait son étonnant pouvoir…

_« Tu vas attendre qu'elle le découvre par elle-même, pas vrai ? »_

Vincent hocha la tête. Oui, il attendrait. Il serait patient. Il veillerait sur l'adolescente, et attendrait patiemment qu'elle soit prête et qu'elle contrôle son étrange pouvoir. Après tout, il avait désormais toute l'éternité devant lui… Et le jour où Carolina serait prête, alors il l'emmènerait voir sa bien-aimée Lucrécia.

_« Eh ben, ça promet… »_ commenta Chaos en ricanant avant de replonger dans un demi-sommeil.

* * *

Et voilà le chapitre 12 ! J'espère qu'il vous a plu ! N'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews ! :-D

Eh oui, mesdames et messieurs, c'est un grand jour aujourd'hui : nous savons enfin POURQUOI DENZEL A PEUR DE CAROLINA !

Enfin, pas tout à fait, puisqu'on ne connaît pas encore son don, mais... celui-ci ne sera révélé qu'à la fin de ma deuxième histoire avec Caro, alors... y'a le temps...

Merci à Incarndu91, Lunagarden, Alex0912, Melior Silverdjane et neko-chan L de suivre cette fic ! Merci aussi pour toutes vos reviews, ça donne encore plus envie de continuer et ça fait chaud au coeur ! Merci les filles ! :-)

**Lunagarden :** Effectivement, ça avait rien à voir... XD

**Alex0912 :** Désolée pour le chapitre trop court... eh ouais, tu devras attendre le chapitre 20 pour voir arriver notre pote le rouquin ! Mais je te signale au passage qu'à part toi et moi, y'a pas grand-monde qui a hâte de le voir arriver... :'-( M'en fous je le mettrai quand même, na ! ^^

**Melior Silverdjane :** Ben la suite, c'est... c'était... maintenant ? ;-)


	13. Chapitre 13

**Une Nouvelle Vie**

**Chapitre 13**

Carolina ouvrit les yeux. Elle ne put retenir un bâillement et s'assit sur le lit… avec difficulté, car malgré les deux sorts de Soin, ses blessures la faisaient toujours un peu souffrir, quand même. Elle resta un instant hébétée, assise sur le lit, essayant de se remémorer les évènements de la veille. Le réveil était toujours le moment le plus difficile pour elle.

Exactement comme la dernière fois, tout lui revient en mémoire d'un seul coup : Vincent, Cloud, Tifa et les enfants, le Septième Ciel… Gaïa… à vrai dire, elle avait encore un peu de mal à croire qu'elle avait réellement atterri dans cet univers fantastique. Elle se rappela soudainement de son rêve et soupira. Ç'avait été sympa de revoir sa mère… mais elle n'avait fait que l'embrouiller encore plus.

- Un jour, tu goûteras au bonheur ? Les vivants ne seront pas les seuls à pouvoir t'aider ? répéta difficilement la jeune fille.

Elle leva les yeux au ciel… enfin, au plafond, et soupira :

- Mais c'est quoi ce bordel, sérieux…

Elle secoua la tête afin de remettre un peu d'ordre dans ses pensées et décida qu'elle s'occuperait de cette histoire plus tard. Pour l'heure, le seul truc qu'elle voulait, c'était… trouver des toilettes. Ou manger un truc. Son estomac criait famine. Elle pencha la tête sur le côté et, après une rapide analyse, décida que les toilettes étaient plus urgentes à trouver qu'un éventuel petit-déjeuner. Bon… il fallait vraiment qu'elle se lève, là.

Elle remarqua une paire de chaussons noirs posés au pied du lit. De mignons petits pampas verts flash les décoraient. En plus, ils étaient fluorescents.

_Ça, je suis sûre que c'est un coup de Marlène,_ pensa l'adolescente, amusée, en enfilant les chaussons.

Elle esquissa un sourire et, prenant appui sur le rebord du matelas, se leva, priant pour ne pas s'étaler.

_Allez Caro,_ s'encouragea-t-elle mentalement. _Et fais gaffe, y'a pas de Vincent pour t'empêcher de tomber, cette fois… tiens, il est où, lui, d'ailleurs ?_

À cette pensée, la jeune fille sentit ses joues rougir. Décidément, si elle devait rester à Gaïa assez longtemps… voire tout le restant de sa vie… elle allait devoir perdre cette habitude de rougir dès qu'elle pensait au vampire. Ou même dès qu'il était simplement à côté d'elle…

Après quelques pas hésitants, Carolina constata avec satisfaction qu'elle pouvait tout à fait se déplacer toute seule. Elle s'aventura donc dans le couloir. Après trois ou quatre essais où elle découvrit l'existence de deux placards, de la chambre toute mimi de Marlène et d'un bureau, elle trouva finalement où se situaient les toilettes. Elle s'empressa d'aller s'y enfermer.

Quelques instants plus tard, elle en sortit et après s'être lavée les mains au petit lavabo qui se trouvait dans sa chambre ( que faisait-il là, celui-là ?), elle descendit les escaliers, curieuse de découvrir qui elle rencontrerait au bas des marches. Encore Tifa et Marlène ? Denzel et Cloud ? Les quatre ? Ou alors, quelqu'un d'autre… ?

La jeune fille se rendit dans la cuisine, mais n'y trouva personne. Elle se demanda distraitement une nouvelle fois où se trouvait Vincent, lui qui était censé la surveiller tout le temps, d'après ce qu'elle avait pu voir. Il lui avait promis… ou alors, elle avait rêvé une nouvelle fois ? Elle se maudit aussitôt car elle sentit que ses joues avaient de nouveau virées au rouge. Et ça, ça commençait lentement mais sûrement à l'énerver.

Elle repartit au bas des escaliers et pénétra dans la salle où Tifa recevait les clients du bar. Celui-ci était fermé aujourd'hui, mais Carolina l'ignorait. Pourtant, il y avait quelqu'un dans la salle. L'adolescente grimaça en sentant l'odeur de cigarette, mais sourit néanmoins. Elle savait désormais qui se trouvait dans cette pièce. Sans l'ombre d'un doute.

L'adolescente s'avança, se faufilant entre les tables, et vint s'asseoir sur une chaise, à côté du pilote blond. Comme si c'était la chose la plus normale du monde. Celui-ci se tourna vers elle. Il ne semblait pas plus surpris que ça de la voir débarquer dans le bar.

- T'es qui, toi ? Tu serais pas la gamine qui vient d'un autre monde, par hasard ? Carolina, c'est ça ?

La jeune fille hocha la tête.

- T'as tout bon, Cid, confirma-t-elle avec un sourire.

* * *

Et voilà le chapitre 13 ! J'espère qu'il vous a plu ! N'hésitez pas à laisser une petite review, comme d'habitude !

Merci à Melior Silverdjane, Lunagarden, Incarndu91, alex0912 et neko-chan L de suivre cette fic ! Merci aussi à tous les autres qui la lisent, mais qui n'ont pas envie de mettre une review ! Ou la flemme... ;-)

Je précise quand même pour ceux ou celles qui ne le sauraient pas que même si vous n'êtes pas inscrits sur le site, vous pouvez mettre une review ! (avec un pseudo, bien sûr) C'est-y pas merveilleux, la technologie ? ^^

**Pour Melior Silverdjane... mais aussi pour info, comme ça, en passant :** "Une Nouvelle Vie", c'est la première partie des aventures de Carolina ! Il y aura plusieurs parties... et le passage avec Vincent et Lucrécia ne viendra que dans la partie 3... ^^ Mais entre-temps, vous aurez la partie 2 : "Secrets dévoilés", où il y aura beaucoup de révélations concernant Caro (ben oui, c'est elle l'héroïne, je vous rappelle)... ça vous fera patienter !

Bon, sur ce, merci à tous et à toutes d'avoir lu ce chapitre et à bientôt pour la suite des aventures de Carolina ! :-)


	14. Chapitre 14

**Une Nouvelle Vie**

**Chapitre 14**

Carolina et Cid firent donc connaissance. Le pilote avait été assez dur à convaincre. Cloud avait dû s'y reprendre à deux fois. Et encore, même après les doubles explications de son pote le blondinet, il avait toujours des doutes. Ce ne fut que lorsque Carolina lui sortit toutes ces infos à son sujet que le pilote blond voulut bien admettre qu'effectivement, la jeune fille venait d'un autre monde.

Malgré la crainte que Denzel éprouvait pour elle et les réticences de son ami Barret à la voir demeurer chez Tifa, Cid devait bien admettre que l'ado n'avait pas l'air bien méchante. Elle ressemblait à la plupart des filles de son âge, quoi. Si, elle avait chez elle un petit quelque chose de triste. Et ce petit quelque chose, pour une raison inconnue, le mettait mal à l'aise. Alors il tenait de l'ignorer comme il le pouvait.

- Et du coup, comment t'as débarqué chez nous ? Enfin, dans not' monde, quoi ? l'interrogea-t-il.

- Ben… je sais pas, avoua la jeune fille. Je dormais, et puis d'un seul coup… je me suis retrouvée dans l'eau. Dans la mer qu'il y a au nord de Midgar.

- Ah ouais, quand même… t'as dû te cailler un peu, non ?

- Hm.

Un silence s'établit entre eux. Soudain, la porte d'entrée claqua.

- On va voir ? proposa Cid. Ça va, tu peux t'lever, c'est bon ?

Carolina hocha la tête.

-Comment je suis arrivée jusqu'ici, d'après toi ? Par téléportation ? ironisa-t-elle.

Il se passa une main dans les cheveux.

- Ok, ça va, j'ai compris…

Ils partirent donc tous les deux vers la cuisine, où se trouvaient certainement déjà les nouveaux arrivants.

- Caro ! s'exclama Marlène lorsqu'elle s'aperçut de la présence de la jeune fille.

Elle fit un grand sourire enfantin à son amie, ignorant royalement les regards interloqués de Cid et de Barret.

- Je vous avais prévenu, commenta simplement Tifa avec un sourire.

Elle se tourna ensuite vers l'adolescente.

- Bonjour Carolina. Ça va ?

- Très bien, Tifa, mer…

À cet instant, un gargouillement se fit entendre. Carolina se sentit rougir pour la troisième fois depuis qu'elle était levée (décidément !) et se corrigea vite fait :

- Euh… en fait, je crois que j'ai un peu faim, finalement…

- J'ai entendu ! fit la barmaid en riant. Tiens, je t'ai préparé des céréales, si ça te dit.

- Merci !

L'adolescente mangea rapidement ses céréales, et dévora ensuite deux tartines de pain beurré et un chocolat chaud. Ça faisait du bien de manger quelque chose ! Elle n'avait rien mangé depuis environ deux jours, et son estomac commençait à crier famine.

- Merci beaucoup, dit-elle lorsqu'elle eut fini.

- Mais de rien, lui répondit Tifa. C'est bien normal.

Durant son petit-déjeuner, ils avaient parlé tous ensemble, et Carolina avait pu faire la connaissance de Barret, le père adoptif de Marlène. Il ne lui avait d'ailleurs pas fallu beaucoup de temps pour se rendre compte que le grand bonhomme costaud au bras de fer se méfiait d'elle et de l'amitié qui était née entre elle et Marlène. Les regards assassins qu'il lui avait lancés tout au long de son petit-déjeuner le prouvaient. Ils disaient quelque chose dans ce style-là : « S'il arrive quoi que ce soit à ma fille et que c'est de ta faute, je te bute. » Sympa comme accueil… mais bon, elle s'en doutait. Elle savait bien que tout le monde n'allait pas l'accueillir ici à bras ouvert. Il y aurait forcément quelqu'un qui ne pourrait pas la saquer. Et ce quelqu'un, visiblement, ce serait Barret.

Cid, au contraire, avait l'air de plutôt bien s'entendre avec la jeune fille. Ce qui était tout de même surprenant, car il n'appréciait pas forcément les gosses, habituellement. Apparemment, il avait décidé de faire une exception pour Caro, allant même jusqu'à lui conseiller ironiquement de ne pas s'étouffer lorsqu'elle engloutit sa seconde tartine. Ce à quoi l'adolescente lui répondit d'un regard noir, ne pouvait rien répliquer car elle avait la bouche pleine. Ce coup d'œil agacé fit presque sourire le pilote.

Carolina était quand même heureuse de voir qu'elle était plus ou moins acceptée par tout le monde (mis à part Barret, mais bon, on ne peut pas tout avoir). Finalement, après avoir répondu aux multiples questions de Marlène (un vrai moulin à paroles, cette fille, quand elle s'y mettait !), elle se tourna vers Tifa. Tentant de maîtriser en vain la rougeur qu'elle sentait déjà naître sur ses joues, elle lui demanda d'une voix légèrement hésitante :

- Au fait, euh… où est Vincent ?

Tifa s'apprêtait à ouvrir la bouche pour lui répondre lorsqu'une personne entra dans la pièce. Il adressa un salut à tous ceux qui s'y trouvaient, puis vint se poster derrière la chaise où était assise Carolina et posa une main sur son épaule.

- Pas de panique. Je suis juste derrière toi.

Devant l'air perdu de l'adolescente, qui rougissait de plus en plus, Cid ne put s'empêcher de laisser échapper un ricanement. Tifa et Marlène se mirent elles aussi à rire.

_J'aime bien quand elle rougit, tiens… pourquoi ça lui arrive pas plus souvent ?_

Cessant aussitôt de rigoler, le pilote blond secoua la tête. Qu'est-ce qui lui prenait ? Non mais sérieusement…

_Bon, ok… là, va falloir que je fasse gaffe, quand même,_ pensa-t-il, légèrement inquiet pour sa santé mentale.

* * *

Et voilà le chapitre 14 ! J'espère qu'il vous a plu, et, comme d'habitude, n'hésitez pas à laisser une petite review en cliquant dans la case situé juste en dessous ! ^^

Merci à Melior Silverdjane, Lunagarden, Incarndu91, neko-chan L et XoXonii de suivre cette fic ! Contente sue ça vous plaise, les filles !

**Alex0912 :** t'es passée où ? :'-(

**Incarndu91 :** Contente que ça te plaise ! ui, Caro s'est habituée assez vite, mais elle a encore pas mal de découvertes à faire... :-)

**XoXonii :** Merci ! Enfin quelqu'un qui ne râle pas parce que les chapitres sont trop courts ! XD

**Melior Silverdjane :** T'en fais pas, Youfie arrive au chapitre 21 ! Il faudra être patiente... :-D


	15. Chapitre 15

**Une Nouvelle Vie**

**Chapitre 15**

Vincent retint un sourire et demeura impassible. Il avait très bien remarqué que la jeune fille se mettait soudainement à rougir dès qu'il s'approchait d'elle d'un peu trop près. Cela… l'amusait, sans plus. Après tout, il n'y avait pas de mal à cela. Elle n'était pas spécifiquement attirée par lui, et il le savait, c'était plus de la gêne qu'autre chose. Il n'y avait pas d'inquiétude à avoir, c'était une réaction naturelle qui finirait par disparaître au fil du temps.

Enfin… il l'espérait fortement.

- Bon, c'est bien joli qu'elle soit là, mais qu'est-ce que tu vas bien pouvoir faire d'elle ? lança Barret à Tifa.

L'immortel sentit l'adolescente se raidir. Cela ne lui plaisait pas que le père adoptif de Marlène parle d'elle comme ça. Mais elle ne dit rien.

- Je ne sais pas, répliqua la barmaid un peu sèchement, agacée elle aussi par le comportement presque agressif de son ami. Mais pour le moment, elle reste avec nous au Septième Ciel. Elle n'a nulle part où aller.

- Hrmpf, fut le seul commentaire de Barret, pas convaincu.

Marlène, confortablement installés sur ses genoux, se retourna à moitié et lui fit remarquer avec un sourire angélique :

- Tu sais papa, elle est très gentille, Carolina…

- Si tu le dis, grommela-t-il sur un ton un peu plus doux.

- Mais oui, je le dis, insista la petite fille. Elle est pas méchante, je le sais. Et je suis sûre que toi, tu le sais aussi. Pas vrai ?

Barret resta silencieux, se contentant de hocher la tête sans grande conviction. Il n'aimait pas contredire sa fille. La dernière fois, ça l'avait fait pleurer, et il n'aimait pas la voir chagrinée comme ça. Surtout quand c'était de sa faute à lui.

Devant l'air soudainement résigné de son pote face aux arguments de Marlène, que personnellement il trouvait nullissimes, Cid ne put retenir un nouveau ricanement.

- Papa Ours a l'air convaincu, finalement… commenta-t-il avec un sourire en coin narquois.

Les yeux de Barret lui lancent des éclairs par-dessus la tête de sa fille. Si un regard pouvait tuer… il ne resterait plus rien du pilote blond. Mais alors plus rien du tout.

- Répète un peu, pour voir ? grogna-t-il.

La main de Vincent quitta l'épaule de Carolina et le vampire vint se placer près de Barret afin de l'empêcher de faire quelque chose de stupide. Genre, tuer un de ses meilleurs potes. Et sous les yeux de sa fille, en plus. Oui, non mais là, c'était vraiment un acte idiot. Très idiot. Et pourtant il se doutait que Barret en était capable, si Cid continuait à l'énerver. Ce qu'ils pouvaient être agaçants, ceux-là… presque autant que Chaos, tiens.

- Calmez-vous, ordonna-t-il simplement.

Même Carolina fut impressionnée par le ton glacial de l'immortel. Ses yeux ambre non plus n'avaient pas l'air de rigoler. Il foudroyait littéralement du regard ses deux amis, et il avait ses raisons. Quel était donc l'intérêt de se disputer pour un détail aussi insignifiant que celui-ci ? Il n'y en avait absolument aucun, mis à part une perte de temps inutile et ennuyeuse. C'était tout bonnement ridicule. Si seulement ils pouvaient arrêter de se comporter comme des enfants…

- Bon… marmonna Cid, qui n'avait pas l'air fier, pour une fois. D'solé, Barret.

- Pas grave, lâcha celui-ci.

Les deux hommes se sentirent un peu penauds, sur ce coup-là. Pour énerver Vincent, il fallait quand même faire fort…

- Ben… si tu veux, Tifa, je pourrais te filer un coup de main au bar ? proposa la jeune fille en faisant comme si rien ne s'était passé. C'est que… j'ai pas envie de rester là les bras croisés sans rien faire…

La barmaid réfléchit un instant, puis accepta avec un sourire.

- D'accord, ça marche… mais pas avant que tu ne sois entièrement rétablie, c'est compris ?

- À partir de… demain, ça ira ? tenta quand même l'adolescente.

- Puisque tu insistes… céda la barmaid. Mais si ça ne va pas, tu files te reposer, c'est bien clair ?

- Oui, chef !

Carolina se redressa sur sa chaise et salua Tifa à la manière d'un petit soldat, ce qui fit bien rire Marlène et arracha un sourire aux adultes (sauf à Barret, bien entendu…).

Une nouvelle personne entra dans le bar à cet instant et les rejoignit à la cuisine. C'était Cloud… et il avait sa tête des mauvais jours. Une mauvaise nouvelle se profilait à l'horizon.

- La Shinra sait que Carolina est ici, lança-t-il sombrement.

Aussitôt, les sourires s'effacèrent.

* * *

Et voilà le chapitre 15, j'espère qu'il vous a plu ! Comment clore un chapitre en beauté... XD

Vous ne saurez la suite que ce week-end... (oui je suis une méchante^^)

Merci à Lunagarden, Melior Silverdjane, Incarndu91 et ma copine Alex0912 de suivre cette fic (ainsi qu'une personne de ma famille qui se reconnaîtra, j'en suis sûre... ) ! J'espère que ça vous plaît toujours, les filles ! (bah oui, parce que y'a que des filles qui lisent... et qui laissent des reviews !)

**Incarndu91 : **XD C'est vrai que Caro est plus jeune que Cid... m'enfin t'as calculé l'écart entre elle et Vincent ? ^_^'

Bon, sur ce, à ce week-end pour le chapitre 16 !


	16. Chapitre 16

**Une Nouvelle Vie**

**Chapitre 16**

Après au moins trois quarts d'heure de discussion et malgré les commentaires négatifs de Barret, il fut finalement décidé que Carolina resterait tout de même au Septième Ciel, malgré la menace de la compagnie Shinra qui planait désormais au-dessus d'eux. Barret et Cid les quittèrent peu avant midi. Vincent resta au bar afin de garder un œil sur la jeune fille.

Tifa indiqua à l'adolescente où se trouvait la salle de bains et celle-ci put enfin prendre une douche et se laver, pour son plus grand bonheur. Le savon piqua douloureusement les quelques blessures qui lui restaient, mais c'était plus ou moins supportable. Mais surtout, elle put enfin enlever tout le sang dont elle était couverte. Que c'était bon de se sentir propre à nouveau !

Carolina passa tout le reste de la journée et une grande partie de la nuit à dormir. Son corps avait besoin de temps pour récupérer. Et, le lendemain, à six heures du matin… ben elle était en pleine forme. Elle avait même hâte que tout le monde se lève afin de pouvoir quitter son lit, car comme vous l'avez sans doute déjà compris, la jeune fille détestait rester les bras croisés à ne rien faire.

Aussitôt qu'elle entendit du bruit, elle se leva donc et descendit à la cuisine. Malgré les protestations de Tifa, elle aida celle-ci à préparer le petit-déjeuner et, lorsque les enfants furent levés, ils mangèrent tous ensemble. Cloud n'était pas encore parti faire ses livraisons et prit donc un bol de chocolat chaud avec eux. Quant à Vincent, qui était toujours là à veiller discrètement sur l'adolescente, il accepta même une tartine, alléluia ! Mais rien de plus. Il quitta ensuite le bar dans la matinée, après avoir assuré à Tifa qu'il repasserait dans la soirée.

La première journée de Carolina au Septième Ciel se passa relativement bien. À tous ses clients réguliers qui lui posaient des questions au sujet de l'adolescente, Tifa leur mentit habilement en prétendant qu'elle n'était rien d'autre qu'une nouvelle orpheline qu'elle avait recueillie chez elle.

Ce qui, après tout, n'était pas si loin de la vérité.

La jeune fille apprit bien vite comment faire fonctionner la machine à café, et eut même le temps de s'éclipser au premier étage entre deux commandes pour apporter un jus de fruit aux enfants. Marlène la remercia et la gratifia d'un grand sourire, Denzel marmonna un vague « merci »… mais il lui avait adressé la parole. C'était déjà ça de gagné.

Le soir venu, après avoir partagé un nouveau repas avec Tifa, Denzel, Cloud et Marlène, elle s'effondra sur son lit, épuisée. La fin de journée avait été un peu dure, quand même… mais elle avait obstinément ignorée la fatigue qui s'était peu à peu accumulée au cours de l'après-midi.

- J'en connais une qui va bien dormir, cette nuit, avait commenté Tifa avec un petit sourire.

L'adolescente avait hoché la tête et étouffé un bâillement, ce qui avait fait rire Marlène.

- On dirait que t'as bien raison, Tifa, avait-elle dit à son tour.

Mais pourtant, malgré son épuisement, le sommeil tardait à venir. Allongé sous la couette bien chaude de son lit, Carolina repensa à sa journée bien chargée et à son arrivée à Gaïa. En comparant cela avec sa vie d'avant, sur Terre, elle réalisa qu'elle ne regrettait absolument pas son ancienne existence. Après tout, elle ne laissait rien derrière elle. Il n'y avait qu'une ou deux filles qu'elle pouvait nommer ses amies, et encore… Elle ne se connaissait pas de famille quelconque, ni grands-parents, ni oncles, ni tantes, ni cousins, même très éloignés. Elle n'avait jamais eu de petit copain à qui aller raconter tous ses chagrins. Sa mère était morte, et son père… elle ne le connaissait pas.

Son père… bien des fois, Carolina s'était demandé à quoi il ressemblait. Elle voudrait tant le connaître, le rencontrer, ne serait-ce qu'une seule fois… Elle s'était habituée à son absence. Et pourtant, lorsqu'elle était plus jeune, cela l'avait traumatisée.

Tous les autres enfants avaient un papa. Il les emmenait manger une glace, faire des courses, leur offrait un tour de manège de temps en temps. Ils jouaient ensemble au foot ou au tennis. Elle, elle n'avait rien connu de cela. Et lorsqu'elle était petite, elle s'était volontairement détachée des autres à cause de ça. Elle était jalouse d'eux. Elle leur en voulait de mener une existence normale, avec une maman, mais surtout avec leur papa.

Au fil du temps, Carolina s'était habituée à cet espèce de vide qu'elle ne parvenait pas à combler. Désormais, cela lui paraissait naturel.

La jeune fille ferma les yeux et se remémora une fois de plus cette phrase qu'avait prononcé sa mère un jour de printemps, alors qu'elles se promenaient toutes les deux dans un parc :

_Tu as les yeux de ton père._

C'était la seule chose qu'elle savait de lui. Elle avait les mêmes yeux que lui. Maigre indice pour pouvoir espérer le retrouver… mais elle s'y attachait désespérément. Et un jour, peut-être… elle le rencontrerait…

Elle finit par s'endormir, bercée par la voix de sa mère qui résonnait dans sa tête.

_Tu as exactement les mêmes yeux que ton père, Carolina…_

* * *

Et voilà le chapitre 16 ! J'espère qu'il vous a plu ! Si vous le voulez bien, vous pouvez toujours laisser une review ! ^^

Merci à Incarndu91, Alex0912, Melior Silverdjane, Lunagarden, neko-chan L et Lune Noire de suivre cette fic ! Contente que ça vous plaise toujours autant ! :-)


	17. Chapitre 17

**Une Nouvelle Vie**

**Chapitre 17**

Vincent pénétra dans le bar sans un bruit et se dirigea aussitôt vers la cuisine. Il se doutait que Cloud et Tifa l'y attendaient, aussi ne fut-il pas surpris de les voir tous les deux attablés, semblant attendre quelque chose… ou quelqu'un. Lui, plus précisément. Il ne se faisait aucune illusion là-dessus.

Comme à son habitude, l'immortel ignora les chaises et préféra s'adosser au mur, en face de ses deux amis.

- Alors ? demanda-t-il simplement.

- Tout s'est très bien passé, apparemment, répondit Cloud en passant une main dans ses cheveux blonds. Carolina a l'air de s'être bien adaptée.

- Elle a quand même eu l'air un peu fatiguée en fin de journée, nota Tifa. Mais elle a obstinément refusée d'aller se reposer.

- Tête de mule… marmonna Cloud.

- Comme nous tous ! lui répliqua malicieusement son amie d'enfance.

- Hm.

Vincent esquissa un léger sourire à la fois amusé et satisfait, mais trop bien dissimulé pour que ses deux compagnons s'en rendent compte. Bien. Carolina allait mieux. Elle reprenait des forces. C'était ce que l'on pouvait appeler une bonne nouvelle.

_« Tiens, tiens… je rêve ou tu t'intéresse vraiment à cette gamine ? »_ ricana son démon intérieur.

_Tu rêves,_ lui répondit simplement le vampire.

_« Mouais. »_ fit Chaos d'un air apparemment peu convaincu.

- Je vais y aller, annonça-t-il en se décollant du mur.

- Déjà ? s'étonna la barmaid.

- Hm, fut la seule réponse de l'immortel.

- Bon… ben à plus tard, Vincent, lui lança Cloud.

Il les salua tous les deux d'un signe de tête, puis disparut dans la nuit. Marchant aussi silencieusement qu'à son habitude, il emprunta des ruelles sombres et se retrouva bientôt sur les toits. Comment était-il arrivé là ? Nul ne le savait, mis à part lui. Et aussi une certaine entité enfermée en lui et qui n'arrêtait pas de le faire chi… hrm. Qui l'enquiquinait. Restons poli, s'il vous plaît… tant qu'il le pouvait encore.

_« Pff, si on peut même plus s'amuser, maintenant… »_

Vincent soupira. Chaos avait une drôle de manière de se divertir.

_« Me dis pas que c'est à cause d'elle que tu veux pas rester au Septième Ciel ? »_

Il leva les yeux et contempla les cieux. C'était une nuit sans lune. Les étoiles scintillaient de mille feux.

_« Ohé, tu m'écoutes quand je te parle ? »_

L'immortel ferma les yeux. Non, il n'écoutait pas. Il refusait obstinément d'écouter. Il ne l'aurait jamais avoué à personne, mais les questions de Chaos le perturbaient profondément. Quelque chose l'empêchait de demeurer trop longtemps au bar de son amie Tifa. Était-ce donc à cause de Carolina ? Cette jeune fille avait-elle une quelconque influence sur lui ? Chaos… Chaos avait-il raison, pour une fois ?

Ses pensées dérivèrent peu à peu. Il se mit à s'interroger au sujet de sa bien-aimée Lucrécia. Oh que oui, il l'aimait toujours. Mais… malgré le fait qu'elle s'était enfermée dans un cristal, elle était morte. Il le savait très bien. Pourrait-il demeurer éternellement amoureux d'un fantôme ?

Jamais il ne cesserait de l'aimer. Mais… peut-être était-il temps pour lui de tourner la page… de tenter de se reconstruire. Vivre éternellement dans le souvenir de Lucrécia ne le rendrait que nostalgique. Or elle aurait voulu qu'il soit heureux. Qu'il… goûte au bonheur, même pour un court instant de sa longue vie.

Le ramenant à la réalité, son portable sonna dans sa poche. Oui, parce que depuis les évènements avec le trio des Incarnés et la stupéfaction de Marlène, il s'était enfin décidé à s'acheter un portable. Il décrocha donc.

- Oui ?

Il fut extrêmement surpris quand il sut qui l'appelait.

- Cid ? Que se passe-t-il ?

_- Rien, j'voulais juste savoir…_

Il avait l'air… gêné ? Étonnant…

_- Comment ça s'est passé pour la gosse ? Ça a été ?_

Vincent esquissa un sourire.

_Si effectivement je m'intéresse à cette fille, comme tu dis… alors je ne suis pas le seul, apparemment_, fit-il remarquer à Chaos sur un ton… presque amusé.

«_ Rho… ça commence à devenir intéressant, effectivement… »_

L'immortel leva les yeux au ciel et se décida finalement à entamer la conversation avec le pilote blond.

- Tout s'est très bien passé, ne t'en fais pas.

* * *

Et voilà le chapitre 17 ! Merci à tous de l'avoir lu, et j'espère qu'il vous a plu ! N'hésitez pas à laisser une review, comme d'hab ! ;-)

Merci à alex0912, Incarndu91, Melior Silverdjane, Lunagarden, neko-chan L et Louve Noire de lire cette fic ! J'espère qu'elle vous plaît toujours autant... et que je n'ai oublié personne... Si c'est le cas, pardonnez-moi ! ^_^'


	18. Chapitre 18

**Une Nouvelle Vie**

**Chapitre 18**

Le lendemain matin, Carolina était de nouveau en pleine forme et aida une fois encore Tifa à préparer le petit-déjeuner. Celle-ci avait cessé de protester, ayant compris que cela ne servait à rien et que la jeune fille n'en faisait qu'à sa tête. La seule chose qu'elle espérait, c'est que Carolina parviendrait à trouver seule le moment où elle devrait s'arrêter. Et avant de tomber dans les pommes, si c'était possible.

La matinée se déroula exactement comme la veille. Puis, à onze heures et demie, Tifa ferma son bar, car ce jour-là, le Septième Ciel fermait l'après-midi. La barmaid repartit derrière les fourneaux afin de préparer le repas tandis que Carolina nettoyait les tables du bar et s'acharnait sur une tache de café rebelle qui ne voulait pas partir.

À midi, la jeune fille mangea en compagnie de Tifa, de Marlène et de Denzel. Oh, ce n'était pas grand-chose : la barmaid avait juste préparé une soupe et des petits gâteaux à la vanille pour le dessert. Il y avait aussi du pain. Mais malgré la simplicité de ce repas, il se déroula dans la joie et la bonne humeur. Surtout quand Carolina renversa son verre d'eau dans son assiette (vide, heureusement), et que tout le monde éclata de rire suite à cet incident.

Après une demi-heure de nettoyage et de rangement en tous genres, depuis le comptoir du bar jusqu'à la chambre de Marlène, Tifa proposa aux jeunes (Carolina y compris) une balade à Midgar. Ils acceptèrent tous avec joie. Denzel se renfrogna un peu lorsqu'il sut que l'adolescente allait les accompagner, mais resta tout de même d'assez bonne humeur.

Ils partirent donc se balader tous les quatre dans les rues de Midgar. Comme à chaque fois qu'ils partaient se balader dans ce coin-là, Tifa les emmena à l'église d'Aeris. C'était une sorte de rituel. À chaque sortie qu'ils faisaient, ils passaient là-bas. En mémoire de leur défunte amie, que Sephiroth avait tué…

La barmaid retenait bien souvent ses larmes. Et, inlassablement, elle se posait toujours la même question. Elle se demandait si, une fois mort et délivré de l'emprise de Jénova, Sephiroth avait éprouvé du remords… Avait-il regretté d'avoir agi ainsi, d'avoir pris tant de vies, lorsque sa prétendue « Mère » contrôlait son esprit ? Il avait bien failli causer la perte de leur monde… deux fois, en plus !

Pour une fois, Tifa fut bien contente que Carolina connaisse tant de choses au sujet de leur monde. Elle ne se sentait vraiment pas capable de lui expliquer pourquoi ce lieu était si symbolique à leurs yeux… Mais la jeune fille n'avait pas besoin d'explications devant les larmes qu'elle voyait couler. Elle comprenait. Mieux, elle savait.

Certes, elle n'arrêtait pas de râler sur la dernière Certa dès qu'elle ne tapait pas assez fort sur un monstre, mais… malgré cela, elle aimait beaucoup Aeris, elle aussi. Sa mort, dans le jeu vidéo, lui avait causé un choc. Elle avait même failli ne plus se remettre à jouer tellement cela l'avait frappé. Pourquoi elle ? Pourquoi l'avoir tuée ? Sephiroth était-il donc… inhumain ? Bon, ok, il était manipulé par Jénova, mais quand même… n'avait-il donc pas de volonté propre pour oser s'opposer à elle, et à ce meurtre inutile et déchirant ?

Désormais, l'adolescente avait du mal à retenir son émotion. Jamais, dans ses rêves les plus fous, elle n'aurait imaginé se tenir un jour là. Ici. Dans cette église au toit à moitié détruit (la faute à Cloud !). Devant ce parterre de fleurs, toutes simples mais si magnifiques, dont Aeris s'était occupée avec tant d'attention… Près de ce tas de bois, seul vestige des bancs qui occupaient auparavant le centre de ce lieu… Détruits durant le combat qui avait opposé Tifa à Loz. Et dont celui-ci était (malheureusement) sorti victorieux…

Carolina s'avança et s'accroupit devant le parterre de fleurs. Elle en caressa une du bout des doigts, mais ne la cueillit pas. Ce lieu avait une influence sur elle… Elle se sentait… sereine. Calme. Apaisée. Comme si… tous ses soucis s'étaient envolés. Plus aucune crainte, plus aucune peur. Comme si elle avait toujours fait partie de ce monde. Comme si…

Comme si… elle avait enfin trouvé sa place.

Elle sentit une main se poser sur son épaule. Ce n'était presque rien, quasiment imperceptible, juste une légère pression qu'elle aurait très bien pu ne pas sentir. Persuadé que c'était Tifa, Marlène, ou même Denzel, l'adolescente se releva et se retourna.

- Oui, qu'est-ce qu…

Personne. Ils étaient à l'autre bout de l'église, devant un vitrail aux couleurs miroitantes, un des seuls encore intacts. Et pas à côté d'elle. Il n'y avait personne à côté d'elle.

Carolina fronça les sourcils. Elle avait rêvée ? Non, elle était sûre et certaine d'avoir senti une main se poser sur son épaule. Mais… si ce n'était pas ses amis… alors qui ? Quoi ?

- C'est quoi ce b… , murmura-t-elle.

Elle ne termina pas sa phrase, car à cet instant, Tifa se retourna et lui lança :

- Bon, on rentre ?

La jeune fille hocha la tête et les rejoignit alors qu'ils quittaient l'église. Elle repensa à cet incident étrange et haussa les épaules. Bof, elle avait très certainement rêvé, finalement.

Sur le chemin du retour, Tifa ne cessa pas de bavarder avec les enfants. Mais soudain, elle se tut.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? lui demanda aussitôt l'adolescente.

- Je crois qu'on nous observe, fit la barmaid à voix basse.

- Aïe… c'est pour ça que tu voulais qu'on rentre rapidement ?

Tifa hocha la tête, puis glissa rapidement à Carolina :

- Fais comme si de rien n'était. Les enfants vont s'inquiéter.

- On sera en sécurité au Septième Ciel ?

- Oui.

Enfin… la barmaid l'espérait très fort.

De retour au bar, l'après-midi se finit dans la joie et la bonne humeur. Marlène et Denzel firent des crêpes, sous la surveillance de Tifa tandis que Carolina mettait la table et préparait quatre bols de chocolat chaud. Puis ils se réunirent tous ensemble autour de ce goûter improvisé.

Tifa sourit quand elle vit que Marlène s'était mise du sucre partout sur la figure… et elles éclatèrent de rire toutes les deux lorsque Carolina laissa tomber un bout de sa crêpe dans son bol de chocolat, ce qui la fit râler.

Et… Denzel adressa même un timide sourire de remerciement à Carolina quand elle lui prépara sa deuxième crêpe au miel.

* * *

Et voilà le chapitre dix-huit, j'espère qu'il vous a plu ! N'hésitez pas à laisser une review, ça fait toujours plaisir de voir qu'il y a des gens qui lisent ! ;-)

Merci à Incarndu91, alex0912, Melior Silverdjane... et Lunagarden, le retour ! XD Vous quatre qui suivez cette fic depuis le début... merci beaucoup, c'est vraiment sympa ! :-D

**Alex0912 :** Eh oui, VINCENT A UN PORTABLE ! *musique de victoire de Final Fantasy* XD

**Incarndu91 : **Bah quoi, y z'ont pas le droit de papoter, Cid et Vince ? ;-)


	19. Chapitre 19

**Une Nouvelle Vie**

**Chapitre 19**

Carolina ouvrit de grands yeux et faillit en lâcher sa cuillère. Le jeune garçon le remarqua et étouffa un rire en se dissimulant derrière sa serviette. Elle lui tendit sa crêpe au miel, il hésita, puis lui murmura difficilement comme s'il se forçait à lui parler :

- Merci… Carolina.

Là, pour le coup, elle en lâcha carrément sa cuillère, qui partit faire un beau plongeon dans son bol de chocolat chaud. Denzel détourna le regard en se mordant les lèvres pour ne pas éclater de rire comme Tifa et Marlène.

L'adolescente n'en revenait pas. Denzel lui avait parlé ! Il l'avait remercié ! Sans lui adresser de regard noir, timide ou apeuré ! Et il lui avait souri ! IL LUI AVAIT SOURI !

Elle se retint pour ne pas sauter en l'air en hurlant de joie. Bon, si elle avait été devant sa Playstation, c'est-ce qu'elle aurait fait. Elle aurait aussi fait des galipettes sur le lit, et pour fêter ça, aurait ouvert une bouteille de Coca avec un paquet de cookies. Mais là… elle n'était pas devant sa Playstation, mais bel et bien à Gaïa, à Midgar, au Septième Ciel, en train de prendre un délicieux goûter avec Tifa, Marlène et Denzel. ET CE DERNIER LUI AVAIT SOU…

Hrm. Bon, il fallait peut-être qu'elle se calme un peu. Elle se contenta donc de lancer un sourire resplendissant au jeune garçon, tout en lui répondant gentiment :

- De rien !

Puis elle récupéra sa cuillère et se mit en quête de son deuxième bout de crêpe, qui, comme par hasard, était lui aussi tombé dans son bol de chocolat chaud. Qui maintenant était tiède, d'ailleurs. Pff.

La fin d'après-midi passa vite. Carolina joua un peu en compagnie de Marlène. Denzel, redevenu subitement un peu timide, préféra aller lire un livre dans sa chambre. Puis l'adolescente redescendit au rez-de-chaussée, aida Tifa à finir de nettoyer le bar, puis lui fila un coup de main pour mettre la table et préparer le repas.

- Non, attends… lui dit la barmaid. Mets cinq assiettes au lieu de quatre, pour ce soir.

- Cloud ? devina aisément la jeune fille.

Tifa hocha la tête. Carolina eut un grand sourire.

- Chouette !

Le repas fut très bon et se déroula très bien. Apparemment, les doutes du premier jour avaient quitté Cloud. Celui-ci s'était désormais habitué à la présence de l'adolescente au Septième Ciel et la considérait même comme une de ses amies, au même titre que Tifa ou que cette insupportable Youfie que tout le monde appréciait malgré sa trop grande passion pour les matérias et toutes les conner… hrm, bêtises qu'elle faisait.

Malheureusement, le porc-épic blond (ainsi que le surnommait Carolina) travaillait de nuit, et quitta donc le bar environ une demi-heure après le repas. Carolina aida Tifa à ranger, puis partit coucher Marlène tandis que la barmaid s'occupait de Denzel.

L'adolescente lut une histoire à la fillette, puis, comme chaque soir, répondit patiemment à quelques-unes de ses questions. Marlène était curieuse et voulait tout savoir. Carolina se sentait proche de cette petite fille. D'abord, elle l'aimait bien. Et aussi… elles étaient toutes les deux orphelines, après tout. Mais mine de rien, Marlène avait plus de chance qu'elle. Elle avait un père adoptif qui l'aimait. Alors qu'elle, elle ne le connaissait même pas, son père…

Carolina finit par décréter qu'il était l'heure de dormir pour la fillette.

- Dis Caro… commença Marlène avant qu'elle ne se lève.

- Oui ?

- Tu… me fais un bisou ?

L'adolescente se retint pour ne pas éclater de rire. C'était demandé si gentiment… comment refuser ?

- D'accord, mais un seul, et après tu dors. D'accord ?

- D'accord.

La jeune fille se pencha et posa doucement ses lèvres sur le front de la petite fille. Puis, après un dernier sourire, elle quitta la chambre de Marlène et éteignit la lumière.

Carolina ne tarda pas à aller se coucher, elle aussi… mais elle ne s'endormit pas. Au contraire, elle fit tout pour rester éveillée. Elle finit par entendre Tifa aller se coucher à son tour. Au bout de trois quarts d'heure d'attente, elle estima que la barmaid avait dû s'endormir. Enfin.

Il était temps pour elle de bouger.

Tout doucement, veillant à ne pas faire le moindre bruit, l'adolescente quitta sa chambre. Elle s'aventura dans le couloir, priant pour que personne n'ait l'idée d'aller aux toilettes à ce moment-là. Marche après marche, elle descendit les escaliers. Un craquement retentit soudait.

Carolina se figea, n'osant plus respirer. Quand finalement elle réalisa que ce petit bruit n'avait réveillé personne, elle poussa un léger soupir de soulagement et poursuivit son chemin.

Une fois arrivée au rez-de-chaussée, la jeune fille se dirigea sur la pointe des pieds vers la porte d'entrée. Tifa n'était pas bête, bien sûr, elle l'avait fermée à double tour… mais Carolina avait réussi à apercevoir où est-ce qu'elle rangeait les clés. Elle subtilisa donc celle de la porte d'entrée.

Elle poussa finalement la porte et, sans un bruit, quitta le Septième Ciel.

* * *

Et voilà le chapitre 19, j'espère qu'il vous a plu ! N'hésitez pas à laisser une review ! ^^

Merci à Incarndu91, Alex0912, Lunagarden et Melior Silverdjane de suivre cette fic ! J'espère que ça vous plaît toujours !

**Incarndu91 :** L'action va commencer ? Euh... c'est-à-dire que... ^_^'

**Alex0912 :** Bientôt la réponse ? Euh, oui... quelque part dans le "tome 2"... XD


	20. Chapitre 20

**Une Nouvelle Vie**

**Chapitre 20**

Carolina marchait au hasard dans les rues de Midgar. Peu importe si elle se perdait. Ce qu'elle cherchait ne se montrerait pas avant qu'elle ne se soit complètement paumée, de toute façon. Elle connaissait bien leur manière de travailler. Ce n'était pas elle qui allait vers eux. C'est eux qui viendraient à elle, lorsqu'ils jugeraient le moment opportun. Quitte à la faire poireauter tout le reste de la nuit s'il le fallait. Enfin… elle espérait quand même ne pas devoir patienter trop longtemps…

Au détour d'un carrefour, la brune s'arrêta soudainement de marcher. Puis, dédaignant les grandes routes qui traversaient la ville de part en part, elle s'enfonça dans de petites ruelles sombres qui lui faisaient cruellement penser à un labyrinthe. Le genre de truc qu'elle haïssait au plus haut point. Depuis l'âge de cinq ans, elle détestait tout ce qui ressemblait de près ou de loin à un labyrinthe. Elle avait toujours peur d'y rester enfermée… à jamais.

Elle parcourut donc ces ruelles à contrecoeur, et ne put s'empêcher de frissonner. D'inquiétude ? De froid ? De peur ? Elle-même n'aurait su le dire. Mais elle devait passer par ici. Elle ignorait ce qui l'y poussait, mais… bref. C'était un pressentiment.

Elle tourna en rond pendant un quart d'heure, ayant souvent la désagréable impression d'avoir perdu ses repères et de repasser deux ou trois fois au même endroit. Finalement, elle débarqua dans un cul-de-sac, mal éclairé. Un seul lampadaire à la lumière extrêmement pâle et tremblotante se dressait sur le trottoir. Elle ne se sentait pas très en sécurité… et regretta soudainement de ne pas être restée bien au chaud dans son lit au Septième Ciel. Bon sang, mais qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris de s'aventurer dans cette ville qu'elle connaissait si mal ?!

Carolina entendit des bruits discrets sur sa droite. Elle frissonna quand elle vit deux petits yeux rouges l'observer dans la pénombre. Un rat. Et un gros, en plus. Euh… ce n'était pas dangereux, ces bestioles-là, hein ? Si ? Non ? Merde, et un deuxième venait d'arriver. Apparemment encore plus gros que le premier… si c'était possible. La jeune fille déglutit péniblement, s'efforçant de ne pas quitter du regard les deux bestioles qui la regardaient avec curiosité. Bah ! Si ça se trouve, elles aussi avaient un peu peur… Et puis, euh… la petite bête n'a jamais mangé la grosse, comme on disait sur Terre… pas vrai ? Mais… était-ce également le cas sur Gaïa ?

- Non mais dis-moi que je rêve… T'as la trouille de ces bestioles ? se moqua une voix derrière elle.

L'adolescente se retourna brusquement. Elle avait reconnu sa voix. Pour l'avoir entendu un bon millier de fois balancer ses répliques à deux balles dans « Advent Children », elle savait que c'était lui. Elle n'avait aucun doute. Elle leva les yeux et l'aperçut. Là-bas, adossé tranquillement au lampadaire… qui décida soudainement de s'éteindre.

- Merde ! jura le jeune homme. Fallait bien que tu nous lâche maintenant, toi…

Carolina entendit un ou deux coups, et le lampadaire se ralluma.

- Bah quand même… soupira-t-il. Bon, et maintenant, tu restes allumé, ok ? C'est pas trop te demander, j'espère ?

La jeune fille eut un petit rire.

- Tiens, y'a pas que moi qui parle aux objets… pas vrai, Reno ?

Le rouquin lui adressa un regard surpris.

- Mais… mais… merde, comment tu sais comment je m'appelle, toi ?

- T'as pas été super discret, tu sais ? lui lança moqueusement la jeune fille, ignorant royalement sa question… pour le moment. Tifa a senti qu'elle était observée. Moi aussi, d'ailleurs. Faudra revoir tes techniques d'espionnage, mon vieux…

Reno ouvrit de grands yeux étonnés, puis soupira en se passant une main dans ses cheveux… à la couleur… indéfinissable, selon Carolina. Roux ? Rouges ? Roses ? Hm, nan, peut-être pas, quand même. Bon, on va laisser, euh… roux, et puis voilà.

- Et mince… je sens que je vais me faire engueuler, moi, si le chef apprend ça…

L'adolescente se retint pour ne pas rire de nouveau, puis daigna finalement répondre à la question du Turk. Elle lui expliqua qui elle était et d'où elle venait. Connaissant la Shinra, elle aurait dû se méfier. Elle pouvait très bien finir dans un laboratoire, mais… non. Rufus serait trop curieux. Il voudrait d'abord l'interroger personnellement, et verrait ce qu'il ferait d'elle… après. Reno lui en toucha d'ailleurs quelques mots vers la fin de leur conversation.

- Le patron voudrait te parler, tu sais ?

Elle secoua la tête.

- Je ne partirais pas comme ça chez vous. Pour l'instant, je ne bouge pas du Septième Ciel.

- C'est comme tu veux, répondit le jeune homme avec un sourire en coin. Mais je te garantis que tu entendras reparler des Turks dans très peu de temps.

- Hm, fit simplement la jeune fille.

Il y eut un silence. Reno pencha la tête sur le côté et l'observa, sans abandonner son sourire en coin malicieux qui, selon de nombreux auteurs de fanfictions sur Terre, lui donnait le même air rusé qu'un renard. Hm… mouais, Carolina devait admettre que ce n'était pas complètement faux. Ça lui donnait un petit air malicieux qu'elle aimait bien. Il était même assez mignon comme ç…

_Non mais ça va pas la tête ?_ se reprit l'adolescente. _Sérieux, tu penses à quoi, là, ma vieille ?! Reprends-toi !_

Bon, ok, Reno était un de ses personnages préférés de Final Fantasy VII… Mais… elle ne pouvait pas tomber amoureuse de lui ! Non mais sérieusement… ils n'étaient pas du même monde. Ils n'avaient pas le même âge. Et puis… de toute façon, ça ne pourrait jamais marcher, entre eux…

Oui, peut-être. Mais elle l'appréciait beaucoup, même si elle ne le connaissait « réellement » que depuis une demi-heure à peine. Elle le trouvait assez mignon. Elle adorait sa manière de faire le pitre. Et en trente minutes, il avait déjà réussi à la faire rire. Deux fois. Et elle trouvait aussi que pour le moment, ils s'entendaient plutôt bien, tous les deux…

Pour le moment.

- Bon, tu vas quand même pas rester là toute la nuit…

- Hm ? marmonna la jeune fille, qui avait du mal à revenir les pieds sur Terre… enfin, sur Gaïa.

- Je te raccompagne au bar ? proposa-t-il avec un nouveau sourire.

- Euh… ouais, pourquoi pas…

À cet instant, Carolina fut vraiment très très contente qu'il fasse nuit et bénit ce fichu lampadaire qui éclairait si mal.

Car Reno n'avait pas remarqué qu'elle rougissait.

* * *

Et voilà le chapitre 20, j'espère qu'il vous a plu ! N'hésitez pas à laisser une review pour donner votre avis, comme d'habitude ! ;-)

Merci à Lunagarden, Incarndu91, Melior Silverdjane, Alex0912 et Louve Noire (ou Lune Noire ? J'avoue que j'ai du mal à suivre, là... ^_^') de suivre cette fic ! J'espère que ça vous plaît toujours, les filles !

Eh oui, les Turks sont désormais de la partie... et avec eux, la Shinra, et bien évidemment Rufus ! Pff, pas moyen d'avoir la paix cinq secondes, dans ce monde... ;-)

Pour ses fans, je vous annonce officiellement que Youyou la Ninja de Wutai débarque dans le chapitre suivant ! ^^

* * *

**Lunagarden :** Depuis quand Reno est considéré comme un malfrat ? XD

**Incarndu91 :** Bah oui, elle fugue pour revenir trente minutes après, c'est tout à fait normal ! ;-)

**Alex0912 :** Ben, elle va retrouver les méchants, qu'est-ce que tu crois ? :-p (mdr désolée Reno ^^)


	21. Chapitre 21

**Une Nouvelle Vie**

**Chapitre 21**

Le lendemain matin, tout se déroula normalement. Carolina fut soulagée quand elle se rendit compte que personne ne s'était aperçu de son escapade nocturne. Qu'auraient-ils pensé ? Cloud, Tifa, Vincent… ils n'aimaient pas la Shinra. Quelles auraient été leurs réactions s'ils avaient appris qu'elle était allée se balader dans Midgar - seule - pour partir à la rencontre des Turks ? Elle préférait ne pas y penser. D'ailleurs, elle-même n'était toujours pas sûre d'avoir fait le bon choix en partant à la recherche de Reno la veille.

Durant le petit-déjeuner, Marlène lui fit innocemment remarquer qu'elle avait l'air un peu fatiguée. Elle disait ça gentiment, mais l'adolescente se sentit extrêmement gênée. Comme quand elle avait fait une bêtise et qu'elle n'osait pas l'avouer à sa mère. Ils allaient le savoir, c'est sûr… Tifa allait elle aussi lui faire la remarque… Et son escapade serait découverte… Et après ? Que se passerait-il ? …

Fort heureusement, la barmaid ne lui dit rien. Tout se passa normalement, et la jeune fille finit par se convaincre que sa balade nocturne était passée inaperçue… et le resterait. Carolina monta au premier étage avec les enfants, et une fois que tout le monde fut passé dans la salle de bains, se soit coiffé, brossé les dents, et tout et tout, l'adolescente redescendit pour aider Tifa à s'occuper du bar, comme elle le faisait maintenant depuis deux ou trois jours. Marlène et Denzel, eux, restèrent au premier étage et jouèrent ensemble.

Carolina s'occupa de trois ou quatre clients dans un silence total, heureusement ignoré par Tifa, qui n'arrêtait pas de discuter. Elle était vraiment stressée, toujours pour la même raison. À chaque instant, elle avait peur qu'un client n'entre dans l'établissement en s'exclamant quelque chose du genre : « Hé, mais je la connais, elle ! Elle était avec un Turk, hier ! C'est une espionne, elle travaille pour la Shinra ! » La jeune fille était tellement préoccupée qu'à plusieurs reprises, elle faillit lâcher la tasse de café brûlant qu'elle tenait entre ses mains.

Ce jour-là, le Septième Ciel était ouvert toute la journée… mais Tifa refusa obstinément de laisser Carolina continuer à travailler ainsi tout le temps. L'adolescente, bien sûr, mourait d'envie de poursuivre sa tâche. Les deux filles, aussi bornées l'une que l'autre, s'affrontèrent à ce sujet entre deux services et finalement, la barmaid remporta la partie et Carolina eut droit à une pause forcée de midi à quatorze heures. Ce qui, bien évidemment, la fit beaucoup râler. Mais elle n'avait pas le choix.

L'adolescente brune monta donc au premier étage rejoindre les Denzel et Marlène. Elle les trouva chacun dans leur chambre… et morts de rire. Il faut dire que vers la fin, Tifa avait dû crier un peu pour que Carolina daigne finalement monter « ces foutus escaliers »… Et son hurlement n'avait pas échappé aux oreilles des deux enfants. Même Denzel riait beaucoup sans parvenir à se calmer… et n'aurait pas voulu être à la place de Caro à ce moment-là, il faut bien l'avouer.

Carolina avait également été forcée à monter un plateau-repas gentiment composé par la barmaid le matin même. Il comprenait trois sandwichs, trois bouteilles d'eaux et des fruits. Ils s'installèrent tous les trois dans la chambre de Carolina et mangèrent donc. Après son fou rire du matin, Denzel s'était à nouveau renfermé sur lui-même dès que Carolina était remontée avec eux. L'adolescente continuait d'ailleurs à se demander si elle n'avait pas rêvé lors du goûter de la veille… quelle différence il y avait entre le Denzel d'hier, qui lui avait souri, qui était joyeux, enthousiaste, ouvert, et le Denzel d'aujourd'hui, qui mangeait silencieusement, la tête baissée, accordant à peine un regard à sa grande copine Marlène… mais celle-ci ne s'en souciait guère, car elle bavardait de nouveau avec Carolina.

La jeune fille joua un peu avec les deux enfants, puis, dès quatorze heures, revint aussitôt dans la salle du Septième Ciel. Tifa l'aperçut du coin de l'œil, et poussa un soupir tout en souriant. Décidément… bon, toute aide était la bienvenue, évidemment… mais à ce rythme-là, la barmaid avait peur que sa nouvelle protégée se fatigue assez rapidement. Elle tenait le coup pour le moment, mais tout pouvait encore changer…

Il ne restait que deux clients. L'un d'eux se leva, vint payer et quitta le bar. Mais juste avant que la porte ne se soit refermée totalement, une main l'arrêta. Puis une nouvelle personne entra dans le bar, faisant claquer la pauvre porte sans ménagement et se dirigeant ensuite en sautillant joyeusement jusqu'à la barmaid.

- COCA-COLAAAAA ! balança-t-elle assez fort pour être sûre que Tifa l'entendrait bien.

Celle-ci grimaça.

- Je suis pas sourde, tu sais…

La jeune femme hocha la tête et repoussa ses cheveux noirs d'un geste impatient.

- Alorsalorsalooooors ?

- Bouge pas, je vais voir ce que j'ai en réserve.

Tifa partit chercher la bouteille de Coca si gentiment demandée. Pendant ce temps, la Ninja observa autour d'elle, puis remarquant Carolina qui l'observait, à mi-chemin entre la stupéfaction et l'hilarité, elle s'exclama en ouvrant de grands yeux étonnés :

- Eh, mais t'es qui, toi ? J'te connais pas !

La jeune femme s'avança vers l'adolescente et l'examina de la tête aux pieds, curieuse.

- T'es une nouvelle ? T'as des matérias ?

Carolina retint un rire, pas dupe. Elle se doutait bien pourquoi la Ninja lui demandait ça.

- Non Youfie, j'en ai pas. C'est ballot, hein ?

* * *

Et voilà le chapitre 21, j'espère qu'il vous a plu ! N'hésitez pas à laisser une review, ça fait toujours plaisir !

Merci à Incarndu91, Melior Silverdjane, Louve Noire, Lunagarden et Alex0912 de suivre cette fic ! J'espère que ça vous plaît toujours, les filles !

* * *

Deux chapitres en deux jours ? Serais-je devenue folle ? Naannn, pas du tout... c'est juste que comme je vais m'absenter quelque temps, vous n'aurez pas de nouveau chapitre mercredi prochain... ni vendredi... alors je vous en mets un deuxième en cadeau ce week-end. ^^

Mais pas de soucis, samedi prochain, je serais de retour ! (Enfin, normalement... après si le Météore nous tombe sur la gueule entre-temps, ce sera pas de ma faute, hein... XD)

Bon, sur ce, bonne semaine tout le monde et à samedi prochain ! (Si on est toujours en vie ^^)


	22. Chapitre 22

**Une Nouvelle Vie**

**Chapitre 22**

- HEEEIIINNN ? s'exclama la Wutaïenne en reculant. Mais comment tu sais comment je m'appelle, toi ? Et t'es qui, d'abord ?

- Ah, au fait… je te présente Carolina, présenta Tifa, qui revenait à ce moment-là, avant de s'excuser : Désolée, j'ai plus de Coca en réserve…

- Boh, c'est pas grave, la rassura Youfie, qui avait pour l'instant bien plus intéressant à faire que de siffler une bouteille de Coca-Cola, finalement. Et du coup, c'est qui ?

Le deuxième client vint payer et se barra vite fait, pas fou. Il tenait à ses matérias, lui (et à sa santé mentale, aussi). Pas question de rester là avec une furie pareille dans le coin !

N'ayant plus personne à servir, Tifa prit alors une dizaine de minutes pour expliquer à Youfie qui était l'adolescente, et d'où elle venait. La Ninja n'en crut pas ses oreilles. Cette fille… C'était tout simplement pas possible ! M'enfin, elle devait admettre qu'elle la trouvait assez sympa.

- Mais attends… si vraiment, tu connais tout à notre sujet… réalisa-t-elle.

Elle se tourna soudainement vers l'adolescente, menaçante.

- Tu dis à personne que j'ai piqué toutes ses matérias à Sephy quand il est mort, ok ? Sinon je te…

- Tu as fait… quoi ? s'étrangla Tifa. T'aurais quand même pu nous prévenir, dis donc !

La jeune femme jeta un regard craintif par-dessus son épaule à son amie la barmaid tout en espérant très fort que celle-ci ne se mette pas très en colère.

- Oups…

- D'accord, je dirai rien à personne ! accepta Carolina en retenant autant que possible son fou rire.

- Rho, et zut… râla Youfie en donnant un coup de pied dans un tabouret.

Le couinement de douleur émis par la Ninja fut le coup de grâce. L'adolescente ne put se retenir plus longtemps et éclata de rire, imitée par Tifa. Youfie leur râla dessus tout en tenant d'une main son pied meurtri.

- Mais rigolez pas, ça fait vachement mal, vous savez ?! Vous êtes pas sympa ! Aïe-euh !

- T'avais qu'à pas taper sur ce pauvre tabouret qui ne t'avait rien fait, aussi… lui fit remarquer Carolina entre deux éclats de rire.

- Mouais…

Quand enfin tout le monde se fut calmé, la jeune femme rejeta une nouvelle fois se cheveux noirs en arrière et plongea ses yeux bruns dans les prunelles bleues de la jeune fille. Après l'avoir de nouveau observée de haut en bas, elle déclara finalement avec un grand sourire :

- Tu me plais bien, toi… t'as l'air sympa !

- Euh… Toi aussi ! fut tout ce que Carolina trouva à répliquer.

Tifa sourit. Youfie et Carolina avaient l'air de bien s'entendre, toutes les deux… c'était un peu surprenant, mais c'était une excellente nouvelle. Avec son caractère… un peu particulier, la barmaid pensait plutôt que Youfie aurait du mal à accepter la présence de l'adolescente. Elle pensait même - soyons honnête - que la Ninja ne voudrait pas croire à toute cette histoire… incroyable. Eh bien non, pas du tout. Elle y avait cru.

De nouveaux arrivants pénétrèrent dans le bar. Mais ce n'étaient pas des clients : c'était Cloud, Vincent, Cid et Barret. Cloud le chocobo/porc-épic avait une nouvelle fois sa tête des mauvaises nouvelles. Cid remarqua le regard noir que Tifa lui lançait et s'empressa d'éteindre sa cigarette en râlant intérieurement. Ah, les femmes… pff.

- S'ils s'en prennent encore à Marlène à cause d'elle, je te jure que je lui défonce sa g… murmurait Barret.

- Tais-toi ! l'interrompit Vincent d'une voix glaciale en lui donnant un coup de coude.

Son regard ambré croisa un instant celui de la jeune fille. Elle avait compris que c'était d'elle dont le colosse au bras métallique parlait. Mais elle avait aussi remarqué que l'immortel la défendait. Et elle l'en remercia du regard, car elle savait pertinemment que sans lui, elle ne serait plus qu'un petit tas de cendres sur le carrelage. Et ce depuis bien longtemps déjà.

- Cloud ? fit Tifa lorsqu'elle aperçut l'expression inquiète de son ami d'enfance. Que se passe-t-il ?

Elle poursuivit dans un murmure, se doutant bien de ce qui allait suivre.

- Encore de mauvaises nouvelles pour Carolina, j'imagine ?

Le mercenaire blond hocha la tête, le regard sombre. Devant l'air interrogateur des trois filles, Vincent annonça alors :

- Nous avons vus les Turks rôder autour du bar. Ils savent que Carolina est là.

L'immortel prit une inspiration et compléta d'un air grave :

- Je connais bien leur manière d'agir. Il n'y a aucun doute. Ils veulent l'emmener avec eux à la Shinra.

* * *

Et voilà le chapitre 22 des aventures de Carolina à Gaïa ! J'espère que ça vous a plu ! Comme d'habitude, n'hésitez pas à laisser une review pour donner votre avis ! ;-)

Merci à Melior Silverdjane, Incarndu91, Lunagarden, Alex0912 et Louve Noire de lire cette fic ! J'espère que ça vous plaît toujours, les filles ! :-)

* * *

**Melior Silverdjane :** Bah oui, le Coca-Cola existe sur Gaïa ! ^^ (je sais pas depuis quand, mais bon...)

**Incarndu91 :** Hihi, malheureusement pour toi, Caro et Youyou ont l'air de plutôt bien s'entendre... ;-)

**Alex0912 :** Haouiiii, la bombe makonucléaire ! Peut-être qu'un jour, dans ma grande bonté, je raconterai ici comment elle a été découverte... (nan, je collerai pas mister Damon Salvatore en plein milieu XD)


	23. Chapitre 23

**Une Nouvelle Vie**

**Chapitre 23**

Tifa hocha la tête et ne put retenir un discret soupir. Après tout, Cloud l'avait prévenue… et elle s'était sentie observée lors de leur balade de la veille… elle se doutait donc que cet instant finirait par arriver, tôt ou tard… mais elle ne pensait pas que la confrontation entre AVALANCHE et les Turks aurait lieu si tôt. Elle pensait que Rufus leur aurait laissé plus de temps. Mais non.

Carolina baissa la tête. Elle laissa ses cheveux bruns aux magnifiques reflets dorés dissimuler son visage et eut un léger sourire. Elle aussi, elle s'en serait doutée… Reno le lui avait bien dit, après tout. À vrai dire, elle ne l'aurait avoué à personne, vu la haine profonde que tous vouaient à cet homme, mais… elle avait hâte de rencontrer le fameux Rufus Shinra. Hâte de voir à quoi il ressemblait. Hâte de savoir ce qui allait se passer désormais, pour elle… bon, elle avait un peu peur, aussi… mais on ne pouvait pas tout avoir.

Quant à Youfie… elle brandit son shuriken géant à quatre pointes (sorti d'on ne sait où) et s'exclama d'une voix forte :

- Jamais ils toucheront à Carolina ! Y devront me buter avant !

- Je leur souhaite bien du courage… murmura Tifa avec un sourire amusé, ce qui fit rire l'adolescente brune.

- Calme-toi, Youfie, lui intima Vincent. Personne ne tuera personne. Réglons cette affaire calmement, pour une fois, tu veux bien ?

La Ninja fut bien tentée de protester, mais se résigna bien vite devant le regard intransigeant de l'immortel. Il n'avait pas l'air de vouloir rigoler. Glups… mieux valait ne pas l'énerver dans ces moments-là. Surtout si Chaos était de la partie. Ce qui ne semblait pas être le cas cette fois-ci, mais sait-on jamais…

- Bon, ok… soupira-t-elle en baissant la tête d'un air pas content avant de faire disparaître son shuriken.

Cid et Barret retinrent un grognement. Eux non plus, ils n'avaient rien contre le fait d'aller taper un peu sur les Turks de ce pignouf de Rufus… il faut dire qu'ils s'ennuyaient pas mal, ces derniers temps, aussi. Mais bon… ils n'avaient pas envie de contrarier une nouvelle fois leur ami vampire.

_« Rho, une petite baston avec ces crétins, ça te dit vraiment rien ? T'es sûr ? » _tenta à son tour Chaos.

_Non._

_« T'es pas marrant, sérieux… tu leur flanquerait une raclée en moins de deux secondes ! »_

_Bon, ferme-la un peu, veux-tu ? _s'énerva Vincent.

_« Pff, ok… »_

- Bon… alors on fait quoi, à part leur taper dessus ? demanda Youfie.

- J'aurais peut-être une idée… fit timidement Carolina. Et si moi, j'allais régler ça ? C'est mon problème, après tout…

Comme elle s'en doutait, tous les regards se tournèrent vers elle : Tifa et Youfie, soucieuses, Cid, visiblement… inquiet (?), lui aussi, Barret, plus que jamais méfiant vis-à-vis de cette ado qu'il considérait toujours comme une parfaite inconnue et un danger potentiel.

Cloud et Vincent, hésitants. Accepter ou refuser ? Après tout, à bien y réfléchir, elle n'avait pas tort : c'était son problème… Oui, mais si les Turks lui faisaient quoi que ce soit… jamais ils ne se le pardonneraient. Finalement, l'immortel hocha la tête.

- Très bien, vas-y. Nous t'attendrons ici.

- D'accord… à tout à l'heure.

Carolina se dirigea vers la porte. Elle l'ouvrit, mais juste avant qu'elle ne quitte la pièce, Youfie lui lança :

- Hey… Caro ?

La jeune fille tourna la tête vers elle.

- Oui ?

- Fais… hésita la Ninja, qui cherchait ses mots, avant de lui demander simplement : Fais gaffe, d'acc ?

- Essaye de revenir en un seul morceau, ce serait sympa, renchérit Cid, ignorant le regard noir du père adoptif de Marlène, qui lui était adressé.

La jeune fille leur sourit et hocha la tête.

- Ça ira, vous en faites pas.

Puis elle quitta le Septième Ciel après leur avoir lancé un dernier coup d'oeil qui se voulait rassurant… mais également un peu curieux, face à la réaction inhabituelle du pilote blond.

- Vincent ? Pourquoi l'as-tu laissée partir ? l'interrogea Tifa, qui n'avait pas compris la raison de cette décision, sitôt que la porte se fut refermée.

L'ancien Turk demeura silencieux en se demandant intérieurement s'il ne venait pas de commettre une énorme erreur. Mais c'était trop tard pour reculer, désormais.

- Te connaissant, tu dois avoir une idée derrière la tête, pas vrai ? devina Cloud.

_« Maintenant, faut que t'assumes, mon gars… _ricana Chaos. _Faut que t'aille jusqu'au bout. Belle connerie que tu viens de faire là… Pense à moi si y'a de la baston ! »_

- Je vais la suivre, annonça finalement Vincent, presque à contrecœur. Mais… je n'interviendrai que si elle est réellement en danger.

_« Merde. T'es chiant, tu le sais, ça ! »_

- Pour le reste, elle se débrouillera seule, termina-t-il en retenant à grande peine un soupir où exaspération et énervement contre son démon intérieur se mêlaient.

- Elle ne vas pas apprécier si elle s'en rend compte, objecta Tifa.

- Peu importe. Il faut prendre ce risque.

La barmaid hocha la tête, résignée.

- Sois prudent, Vincent, lui demanda tout de même Cloud, même s'il savait très bien qu'il n'avait pas de souci à se faire de ce côté-là.

L'immortel hocha la tête, puis quitta à son tour le bar et disparut dans la foule de Midgar, à la recherche de la jeune fille qu'il s'était promis de protéger.

* * *

Et voilà le chapitre 23 des aventures de Carolina ! J'espère que ça vous a plu ! Comme d'habitude, n'hésitez pas à laisser une review pour donner votre avis ! ;-)

Merci à Melior Silverdjane, Incarndu91, Lunagarden, Alex0912, Louve Noire et désormais Minea Line de lire cette fic ! J'espère que ça vous plaît toujours, les filles ! :-)

* * *

**Melior Silverdjane :** Euh, oublie pas que pour l'instant, t'es la seule à connaître le papa de Caro... ^_^' T'as de la chance que les autres lecteurs lisent pas tes reviews, sinon je pense que tu serais morte depuis longtemps pour leur avoir gâché la surprise... ;)

**Alex0912 :** NAN, pas de Damon Salvatore en plein milieu, je t'ai dit ! Personne va rien comprendre ! XD Et puis c'est une fic sur FFVII, pas sur nos délires respectifs ! ;)

* * *

Bon, mais tu m'as quand même donné une idée... alors, petit sondage : qui voudrait que je raconte un jour dans cette magnifique série (propagande... XD) comment Carolina a fait la plus terrible découverte de Gaïa... la BOMBE MAKONUCLÉAIRE ? ^^

Alors, ça vous dit ? :-) Bon, par contre, ça arrivera pas tout de suite... plus dans le "tome" quatre... ou cinq... voir six, même... ^_^'

euh, sans oublier la possibilité qu'un jour j'en ai marre et que je m'arrête avant, hein ;)


	24. Chapitre 24

**Une Nouvelle Vie**

**Chapitre 24**

Carolina traversa les rues de Midgar. Comme par hasard, ses pas la menèrent dans l'impasse où elle avait rencontré Reno la veille. Celui-ci l'y attendait d'ailleurs, nonchalamment appuyé contre le lampadaire, comme la nuit dernière. Mais cette fois-ci, il n'était pas venu seul.

Avec lui se trouvait un autre homme, assez grand, qui avait de longs cheveux noirs. Pour avoir regardé le DVD « Advent Children » en boucle tous les soirs durant une semaine, il ne fallut pas plus de deux secondes et demie à l'adolescente brune pour reconnaître Tseng. Le chef des Turks en personne s'était déplacé rien que pour elle ? Woah… Rufus devait vraiment la trouver très… intéressante pour qu'il soit au point d'envoyer Tseng. D'ordinaire, il ne confiait au Wutaïen que les missions les plus importantes.

Carolina s'approcha d'eux avec un sentiment de curiosité et de méfiance mélangés. Reno lui lança avec un sourire en coin sûr de lui :

- Tu vois ? Je t'avais dit que t'entendrais reparler de nous bientôt…

- Hm, fut la seule réponse de l'adolescente.

Elle se tourna vers Tseng. Celui-ci faisait au moins une bonne tête de plus qu'elle. C'était… impressionnant, lorsqu'on se trouvait juste en face. Elle se dit soudainement qu'il avait l'air assez costaud. Elle, toute seul, face à lui et au malicieux Turk roux… Ils étaient deux, en plus. S'ils décidaient de tenter quoi que ce soit contre elle… La jeune fille ne ferait pas le poids. Elle se maudit d'avoir eu cette idée plus que débile. Et espéra fortement qu'elle avait eu raison de leur faire confiance ainsi. Sinon… ben, elle était mal.

- Tu es Carolina, je présume ? fit-il.

Elle tenta de prendre un ton assuré, malgré l'inquiétude qu'elle ressentait soudainement, et répondit donc :

- Oui, c'est moi. Qu'est-ce que vous me voulez ?

Mouais. Changement de ton raté, apparemment. Elle était sur la défensive, là. Et ça, ça n'avait pas échappé au Wutaïen. Celui-ci continua sur sa lancée, en apparence imperturbable.

- Rufus a entendu parler de toi. Il souhaiterait te rencontrer.

- Je m'en doutais… Et si je refuse… ?

- T'inquiète, on est pas des monstres, non plus, tenta de la rassurer Reno. On te fera pas de mal.

- Ça, c'est ce que vous dites tout le temps, il me semble, marmonna l'adolescente.

Bon. Là, il fallait se la jouer stratégie, diplomate… bref, faire gaffe.

- Et, hum… quand voudrait-il, euh… organiser cette rencontre ?

Mouais. De toute façon, la diplomatie, ça n'avait jamais été son truc, à Carolina. Quand elle était petite, c'était plus « tu me dis ce que tu veux sinon je te flanque une baffe ». M'enfin… ça s'était calmé avec l'âge. Et puis, pour être franche, la jeune fille ne se voyait pas du tout essayer de flanquer une claque à l'impressionnant Wutaïen qui se dressait face à elle. Mais alors absolument pas. Elle n'osait d'ailleurs même pas imaginer la réaction de celui-ci.

- Le plus tôt possible sera le mieux, lui répondit Tseng d'une voix parfaitement neutre.

Bon, ok. Rufus lui avait laissé le choix. Il ne voulait pas la brusquer en lui imposant une date ou un horaire précis. Ça paraissait évident. Il avait pris toutes ses précautions, afin d'être sûr qu'elle ne refuse pas au dernier moment à cause d'une erreur banale qui aurait pu être facilement évitée.

Oui, mais ce que le Président Shinra ne savait pas encore (mais qu'il n'allait certainement pas tarder à découvrir), c'était que tous ces trucs de stratégie, tous ces codes sans scrupules, toutes ces petites astuces pour avoir une chance de remporter la partie… ben ça soûlait beaucoup Carolina. Et ça la soûlait vite, aussi. Elle n'était pas du genre à rester blablater pendant des heures avant de prendre une décision qui, elle l'espérait, se révèlerait bonne. Non, l'adolescente était plutôt du genre à foncer dans le tas et à voir seulement ensuite dans quelles emmerdes elle s'était encore fourrée. Donc, ben… elle fonça tête baissée, quoi. Elle réfléchirait plus tard.

- Ben… disons demain… vers six heures, ça ira ? proposa-t-elle au hasard.

Tout comme un certain vampire, Tseng était maître dans l'art de dissimuler ses moindres émotions… et heureusement. Sinon, là, il aurait ouvert de grands yeux surpris et se serait vu incapable de répondre quoi que ce soit à la jeune fille pendant au moins une bonne dizaine de minutes. Il s'attendait à ce qu'elle leur laisse quelques jours d'écart, au moins, voire quelques semaines… Reno, lui, haussa un sourcil intrigué et son sourire en coin réapparut. Décidément, cette ado était surprenante… le jeune homme, lui, s'attendait carrément à ce qu'elle refuse d'aller voir Rufus. Ça ne l'aurait pas étonné.

- Très bien, accepta le Wutaïen. Tu ne connais pas le chemin pour aller jusqu'à la Tour Shinra, je présume ?

La jeune fille secoua la tête.

_La Tour Shinra ? _pensa-t-elle, surprise. _Je croyais qu'elle avait été détruite… Non ? C'est quoi ce souk ?_

- Dans ce cas… Reno t'accompagnera.

- D'accord.

- Eeeh, mais j'ai rien demandé, moi ! râla le rouquin.

- Bon, si vous n'avez rien d'autre à me dire… je vous dis à demain, alors, conclut Carolina en ignorant royalement les protestations du jeune homme.

Tseng lui répondit d'un signe de tête, puis tandis que l'adolescente quittait la ruelle, il appela son collègue Turk.

- Reno, on s'en va.

- Ouais, ouais, j'arrive… grommela Reno en suivant son chef à contrecoeur, les mains dans les poches.

Ils se dirigèrent tous les deux vers leur lieu de travail : la Tour Shinra, situé dans un quartier un peu paumé au nord de Midgar. Donc oui, apparemment, elle avait été reconstruite.

- Le patron sera satisfait, commenta Tseng à mi-voix.

- Hrm, grommela Reno.

Lui, il n'était pas tellement satisfait, mais tout le monde se foutait bien de savoir si il était d'accord ou non avec les décisions qui avaient été prises. Il soupira. Voilà qu'on essayait de le transformer en baby-sitter…

Bon, baby-sitter pour une gamine de seize ans, mais… baby-sitter tout de même !

* * *

Et voilà le chapitre 24 des aventures de Carolina ! J'espère que ça vous a plu, n'hésitez pas à laisser une review ! Ah, et désolée, j'avais oubliée de préciser que je m'en allais quelques jours en vacances...m'enfin vous en faites pas, je suis de retour maintenant !

Merci à Incarndu91, Alex0912, Lunagarden, Louve Noire, Minea Line et toutes les autres lectrices/lecteurs de lire cette fic ! Et désolée si j'en ai oublié dans la liste... *tête d'ange innocent*

* * *

**Incarndu91 :** Niark niark niark... avoir peur de Rufus ? Tu verras bien... Sinon en fait le truc c'est que Chaos cherche la baston alors que Vincent souhaite à tout prix éviter les emmerdes avec les Turks et Rufus... enfin bref, complètement opposés, ces deux-là... ;)

**Melior Silverdjane :** Pas grave je t'ai dit ! Et... mais pourquoi vous avez tous peur de Rufus ? XD

**Lunagarden et Minea Line : **Non, je vous rassure, les filles, j'ai pas l'intention d'arrêter pour l'instant. Je compte au moins finir "Une Nouvelle Vie" et, qui sait, peut-être continuer sur ma lancée avec le tome 2... "Secrets Dévoilés" !

**Alex0912 :** T'es où, s'pèce de lâcheuse ? :'-(


	25. Chapitre 25

**Une Nouvelle Vie**

**Chapitre 25**

Tseng savait ce qui l'attendait désormais. Il allait devoir résumer le déroulement de leur mission à Rufus. Mais cette fois, ça pouvait passer. Si la mission avait été un échec et que Carolina eut refusée de le rencontrer... il y aurait été à contrecoeur, prêt à affronter la déception de son patron. Mais tout s'était parfaitement bien passé, et pour cette fois-ci, le Wutaïen n'avait pas peur d'affronter le regard bleu horizon de Rufus Shinra. De toute manière, il ne le craignait pas. Il était peut-être même une des seules personnes à s'entendre si bien avec lui.

- J'suis obligé de venir ? marmonna Reno derrière lui alors qu'ils entraient dans la Tour Shinra.

Le chef des Turks laissa échapper un discret soupir. Bon sang... pour l'avoir vu à l'oeuvre, il savait pertinemment que le rouquin si agaçant était d'une efficacité redoutable sur le terrain. Mais il n'y avait bien que dans ces situations que le mot "efficace" pouvait lui être attribué. Dès qu'il était de retour dans la Tour Shinra, Reno disparaissait dès qu'il était question de rapports à rédiger ou de réunions qui menaçaient de s'éterniser. Et ces petites habitudes commençaient à énerver sérieusement le Wutaïen, qui d'ordinaire était plutôt apte à garder son calme en toutes circonstances. Tout comme Vincent, il en fallait beaucoup pour l'énerver.

Mais cette fois, Tseng ne répondit pas et se contenta de lui adresser un signe de la main. Il avait l'air perdu dans ses pensées. Le jeune homme aux cheveux roux hésita, puis commença :

- Euh...

- Va-t'en avant que je ne change d'avis, grommela le Wutaïen en lui jetant un regard noir par-dessus son épaule tandis qu'il se dirigeait vers l'ascenseur.

Un grand sourire vint éclairer le visage de Reno.

- Cool, merci !

Et il fila sans demander son reste.

Tseng observa un instant le couloir par où le jeune Turk s'en était allé, puis se passa une main fatiguée sur le visage en poussant un nouveau soupir. Avec celui-là, il lui fallait conserver tout son sang-froid... et, par moments, c'était très dur. Plusieurs fois depuis que le jeune homme avait atterri dans son unité, il avait vaillamment résisté à l'envie de lui flanquer une claque. Il la méritait tant ! Mais il était son supérieur, il ne pouvait pas se le permettre. Il se demandait vraiment comment Rude faisait pour supporter un numéro pareil...

Une sorte de tintement de clochette le ramena à la réalité en lui annonçant que l'ascenseur était enfin parvenu jusqu'à lui. Il y pénétra et appuya, résigné, sur le numéro de l'étage où il désirait se rendre... soit le numéro soixante-deux. Le dernier étage de la Tour Shinra, deuxième du nom. Ensuite, il attendit, se préparant tranquillement à un voyage vers les hauteurs de cette tour qui durerait plusieurs longues minutes. Car malgré le fait que cette seconde tour soit, comme la première, à la pointe de la technologie, cet ascenseur, lui, restait toujours aussi lent. Ce qui agaçait considérablement à peu près tout le monde, mais c'était ainsi.

Dans cette nouvelle construction, et malgré l'avis des différents architectes qui avaient travaillé sur ce projet, Rufus avait insisté pour que son bureau soit une nouvelle fois situé au tout dernier étage. Au départ, Tseng avait eu du mal à comprendre cette raison. Avait-il donc oublié l'incident qu'il s'était produit quelques années auparavant et qui avait failli lui coûter la vie, lorsque l'Arme avait détruit la première Tour Shinra ? Mais bon... le Président... que lui avait-il sorti, déjà ?

_- J'aime être en hauteur, avait-il dit._

_- Pour contempler de haut ceux que vous dominez ? avait tenté de deviner le chef des Turks, sarcastique._

_- Pas seulement..._

_Il avait tendu le bras et lui avait désigné l'horizon. Le soleil se couchait, éclairant Midgar d'une douce lueur orangée. La seconde Tour Shinra venait d'être achevée, dominant le nord de la grande ville de Midgar._

_- Observe ce paysage. Le coucher de soleil est magnifique._

_Rufus s'était ensuite retourné et, appuyé sur la rambarde de fer, avait contemplé sans un mot l'horizon rougeoyant._

_- Cela me permet de me changer les idées, avait-il murmuré. De penser à autre chose qu'au travail._

Le Wutaïen avait fini par comprendre ce que son patron voulait dire. Lui, il pouvait se déplacer comme il le souhaitait. Après tout, il était un Turk, cela lui semblait donc normal de parcourir Gaïa en long, en large et en travers afin de récolter le plus d'informations possibles sur différents sujets ou d'exécuter des missions particulières. Mais lui... n'avait pas droit à tout cela. La seconde Tour Shinra était désormais construite, et Rufus en était son prisonnier. Après tout, il était un personnage tellement important... il ne pouvait aller risquer sa vie au-dehors en prenant des risques inutiles. Il restait donc éternellement enfermé dans cette tour.

Il n'avait pas fallu beaucoup de temps au chef des Turks pour comprendre que de rester enfermé tout le temps déplaisait fortement à Rufus. Mais il ne le montrait pas. Il acceptait son sort, résigné. Et Tseng avait compris pourquoi il avait tant tenu à installer son bureau et ses appartements au sommet de cette nouvelle Tour Shinra où il résidait désormais. Se savoir si proche du ciel, ce bref contact avec le monde extérieur lors du coucher du soleil... c'est cela qui permettait à Rufus Shinra de tenir. Au moins, une fois dans la journée, il pouvait se changer les idées, comme il le disait si bien.

Une petite dizaine de minutes plus tard (rien que ça !), alors qu'il était toujours perdu dans ses pensées, un nouveau tintement de clochette l'informa qu'il était parvenu à destination. Abandonnant l'ascenseur, le chef des Turks se dirigea droit vers le bureau de son patron, au fond du couloir. Une imposante porte d'un blanc immaculé permettait d'y accéder. Il prit une grande inspiration, puis frappa à la porte et pénétra dans la pièce.

- Tseng, constata simplement Rufus sans même relever la tête.

Le Wutaïen salua son patron d'un signe de tête et vint se placer devant son bureau. Le blond daigna finalement lever les yeux et son regard bleuté croisa celui, brun, du chef des Turks.

- Comment cela s'est-il passé ?

- Admirablement bien, répondit en toute franchise le Wutaïen. Mieux que ce que je n'aurais pensé.

- Vraiment ? fit Rufus en haussant un sourcil surpris, étonnamment intéressé par la réaction de la jeune fille.

Tseng hocha la tête et entreprit donc de raconter à son patron leur entrevue avec l'adolescente. Mais il préféra garder pour lui certains détails…

Comme les regards complices que s'étaient lancés Carolina et Reno, par exemple.

* * *

Et voilà le chapitre 25 des aventures de Carolina ! J'espère que ça vous a plu ! N'oubliez pas de laisser une petite review ! ^^

Merci à Lunagarden, Melior Silverdjane, Incarndu91, Louve Noire, Alex0912, Minea Line, et... et... et désolée si j'en ai oubliées en cours de route ! ^^

* * *

**Luna, Incarn et Melior :** Pas de panique, Rufus est GEN-TIL, je vous dis ! XD Bon, sauf dans vos histoires, mais après chacune ses goûts, hein :-p


	26. Chapitre 26

**Une Nouvelle Vie**

**Chapitre 26**

Carolina repartit au Septième Ciel… mais sans Reno pour la guider, ce fut un peu plus long que la veille au soir. Elle était un peu… non, vraiment paumée et avait du mal, beaucoup de mal à retrouver son chemin dans ces immenses rues qui partaient dans tous les sens. Elle n'avait jamais aimé les grandes villes, de toute façon. Pff, elle et son sens d'orientation de m…

- Carolina ?

La jeune fille sursauta et se retourna vivement, les poings serrés, prête à lutter pour défendre sa vie. Le premier qui la toucherait se prendrait la plus grosse baffe de sa vie ! Mais elle se calma aussitôt, car la personne qui se tenait derrière elle n'était que…

- Vincent ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? s'étonna-t-elle.

- Je t'ai suivie, lui apprit-il simplement sans visiblement éprouver le moindre remords.

- Mais… mais…

L'adolescente ne savait que dire. Plusieurs sentiments se mêlaient à l'intérieur de son esprit. La colère, la tristesse. Vincent l'avait suivie… mais elle leur avait assuré qu'elle se débrouillerait toute seule ! N'avait-il donc pas confiance en elle ? Pensait-il qu'elle les trahirait ? Ou bien était-ce quelqu'un d'autre qui l'avait envoyé ? Cloud, Tifa, Marlène, ou même Youfie ? Non… Youfie aurait préféré débarquer en hurlant, son shuriken à la main. Beaucoup plus marrant.

L'inquiétude. Si l'immortel l'avait suivi, il devait forcément avoir ses raisons, raisonna-t-elle. Alors… cette entrevue avec les deux Turks n'avait-elle été qu'une mise en scène ? Avaient-ils voulu tenter quelque chose contre elle ? S'étaient-ils ravisés au dernier moment, sentant la présence menaçante de Vincent planer au-dessus d'eux ? Non. Lorsqu'elle avait plongé ses yeux dans ceux de Reno… ce n'avait été que durant un très court instant, certes, mais elle n'y avait lu que des intentions pacifiques. Pas le moindre signe ni de violence, ni de piège. Mais pouvait-elle réellement accorder sa confiance au jeune homme ?

Et, venant se rajouter à ces trois émotions, Carolina éprouvait… elle… ne savait pas comment expliquer ce sentiment qu'elle ressentait à cet instant. Un subtil mélange de reconnaissance et de gratitude… d'affection… de sécurité… oui, c'était cela. Auprès de l'ancien Turk génétiquement modifié devenu désormais une sorte de vampire, elle se sentait en sécurité. Protégée.

Et question affection… elle l'aimait, oh oui. Elle l'aimait beaucoup. Pas d'amour, mais d'amitié, tout simplement. Elle se sentait bien à ses côtés. Un lien aussi fort qu'étrange les réunissant, tous les deux, elle le sentait. Une amitié sans faille. Elle savait instinctivement que quoi qu'il leur arrive, à tous les deux, il serait toujours avec elle, de son côté. Et elle-même serait toujours là pour lui. Que s'il le pouvait, il tenterait de la rassurer, de la consoler, de l'encourager. Elle avait senti tout cela la première fois qu'elle avait croisé le mystérieux regard ambré de l'immortel. La première fois qu'elle s'était noyée dans ses yeux, qui, eux, étaient en cet instant emplis d'inquiétude… pour elle…

Elle secoua la tête et revint les pieds sur Gaïa. Réalisant qu'ils étaient toujours plantés tous les deux dans une rue de Midgar et qu'elle n'avait toujours pas prononcé un mot, se contentant de le dévorer du regard, elle abandonna pour le moment ses rêveries pleines de lyrisme et entama la conversation, comme si de rien n'était.

- Merci…

Elle ne rata pas le haussement de sourcil légèrement interrogateur de Vincent. Ah, euh… il était paumé, pour le coup.

- … de m'avoir suivie, termina-t-elle en vitesse, répondant ainsi à la question informulée du vampire.

Il ne répondit rien, se contentant de lui adresser un simple signe de tête. Hésitante, ne sachant pas très bien comment prendre ce silence obstiné de sa part, elle finit par se passer une main dans ses cheveux bruns aux reflets dorés et lui demanda d'une voix peu sûre d'elle :

- Euh… je me suis un peu paumée, au cas où tu l'aurais pas remarqué…

- …

- Tu pourrais… me raccompagner au Septième Ciel ?

Après un court instant de silence, l'immortel finit par hocher la tête.

- Bien sûr. Suis-moi.

Tout en marchant dans les rues qui commençaient à se dépeupler aux côtés de Vincent, Carolina s'interrogea. Le vampire lui semblait soudainement froid et distant… Bon, d'accord, il était quasiment toujours comme ça, mais… plus que d'habitude. La jeune fille se demandait pourquoi… Est-ce qu'elle avait fait une action qui lui avait déplu ? Ou bien… était-ce à cause d'autre chose ? Peut-être même que ce n'était pas du tout de sa faute, en fait. Ou alors, Chaos faisait encore des siennes à l'intérieur de son esprit… Exaspérée de ne pas trouver de réponse à sa question, elle finit par le demander carrément à Vincent. Qui ne s'attendait absolument pas à une telle question.

- Hé, Vincent… Pourquoi t'es comme ça ?

Il lui adressa un regard surpris. Le deuxième en moins d'une heure. Il allait bientôt battre son record… ah, non, c'était déjà fait.

- Comment ?

- Ben… t'es… tu gardes tes distances… et tu parles pas beaucoup… et…

Décrétant qu'elle en avait plus que marre de bégayer, l'adolescente rejeta en arrière d'un mouvement de tête quelques mèches brunes et planta son regard océan dans celui du vampire. Le comportement de celui qu'elle commençait peu à peu à vraiment considérer comme son ami la soûlait. Non mais vraiment, là.

- Tu me fais la gueule ou quoi ?

- Non. Absolument pas.

Ils continuèrent leur route en silence. Vincent dissimulait un sourire. La franchise de Carolina lui plaisait bien… et lui rappelait vaguement Cid, aussi. Mais ça… c'était moins important.

- Bah alors, c'est pourquoi ? poursuivit Carolina, presque agressive, pour le coup. T'es pas content que j'aille faire un tour à la Shinra, c'est ça ? Hein ?

Aïe. Elle avait mit le doigt là où ça faisait mal. Mais il ne laissa rien paraître. Poursuivant leur chemin sans un mot, ils parvinrent bientôt au bar de Tifa. Mais avant d'y pénétrer, le vampire fit demi-tour. Sa cape rouge sang vola autour de lui. Il planta ses yeux dorés dans ceux de Carolina.

- Je ne peux décider de ton destin à ta place. Sache seulement que quoi qu'il t'arrive, je serais toujours à tes côtés.

L'adolescente hésita. Puis choisit de se calmer. L ne lui avait rien fait. Elle n'avait aucune raison de s'énerver, après tout. Décidant que pour cette fois, il valait mieux ne pas en rajouter, elle hocha la tête et adressa un timide mais néanmoins rayonnant sourire à l'immortel qui se dressait en face d'elle.

- Merci, Vincent… merci beaucoup, murmura-t-elle avec émotion.

Elle allait presque pleurer… nan, pas pleurer, quand même ! M'enfin, elle était déjà en train de rougir, de toute façon… pff. Après avoir eu envie de se fâcher et de péter les plombs, voilà que ses nerfs lâchaient…

L'immortel ne répondit rien. Il fit bien mieux que lui répondre. Relevant légèrement la tête, faisant ainsi en sorte que pour un court instant le bas de son visage ne soit plus dissimulé, il adressa lui aussi un sourire à Carolina. Un sourire à la fois triste et heureux. Empli de nostalgie et de bonheur mélangés. Un sourire plein d'espoirs et de promesses. Le tout premier sourire qu'il lui adressait depuis leur rencontre. Le premier vrai sourire qu'il adressait à quelqu'un depuis… depuis Lucrécia…

* * *

Et voilà le chapitre 26 des aventures de Carolina ! J'espère que vous avez aimé ! N'hésitez pas à laisser une review pour donner votre avis ! :-)

Allez, je suis gentille, je vous offre un autre chapitre... disons que c'est pour fêter la fin des vacances ! ^^ Ensuite, on repassera au rythme de publication "normal", si j'ose dire, à savoir un chapitre le mercredi après-midi, et un ou deux chapitres le vendredi soir et pendant le week-end. ;-)

Merci à Lunagarden, Melior Silverdjane, Minea Line, Incarndu91, Alex0912 et Louve Noire de suivre cette fic ! Et désolée si j'en oublie dans cette liste...

* * *

**Minea Line :** Miam un pot-au-feu ! :-D Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fait là ? Et pour la Tour Shinra, bah c'est tant pis, je décrète que dans ma fanfic elle aura que 62 étages ET PI C'EST TOUT ! Et si t'es pas contente, toi, tu finiras dans la grande CRÊPE AU SUCRE ! XD


	27. Chapitre 27

**Une Nouvelle Vie**

**Chapitre 27**

Suivant Vincent, Carolina pénétra dans le Septième Ciel. Ils se dirigèrent immédiatement vers la cuisine, et dès qu'ils y furent entrés, tous les regards se tournèrent aussitôt vers elle. La jeune fille, surprise par ce mouvement collectif, amorça instinctivement un mouvement de recul. Vincent le remarqua, bien sûr. Il faillit de nouveau esquisser un sourire amusé… mais se ravisa sans trop savoir pourquoi. Alors il se contenta de revenir auprès de l'adolescente, de poser une main sur son épaule et de lui souffler :

- Je ne peux leur annoncer cette nouvelle. C'est à toi de le faire, et à personne d'autre.

Carolina hocha la tête. Le ton calme et posé de l'immortel l'avait apaisée. Elle était assez inquiète quant aux réactions que les différentes personnes présentes dans la pièce pourraient avoir, mais… ils comprendraient. C'était ce que lui assurait à cet instant même le regard encourageant que Vincent posait sur elle. Tandis qu'il retirait finalement sa main et partait s'adosser à un mur, la laissant affronter seul les membres d'AVALANCHE, Carolina ne put s'empêcher de songer avec une légère pointe d'admiration que le vampire parvenait à dire beaucoup de choses… et ce, grâce à de simples regards.

La jeune fille inspira un grand coup, puis se décida finalement à faire face à toutes ces personnes qui attendaient de savoir ce qu'il s'était produit. Sur un ton qui se voulait aussi calme que celui de l'immortel, elle leur annonça donc tranquillement :

- J'ai vu Tseng et Reno. Bien évidemment, Rufus a entendu parler de moi et voudrait me rencontrer…

Cette nouvelle, loin d'être rassurante, provoqua de nombreux grognements dans l'assemblée. Imperturbable, l'adolescente poursuivit :

- J'ai dit que j'étais d'accord. Reno passera me chercher ici demain. Voilà.

Plusieurs exclamations fusèrent. Carolina ne put s'empêcher de lancer un regard un tantinet inquiet à Vincent. Tout le monde n'avait pas l'air d'apprécier cette nouvelle fracassante…

Barret s'était aussitôt lancé dans une discussion enflammée avec Cloud et Tifa. Il n'avait absolument pas confiance en Carolina, et cela se voyait. Et s'entendait, aussi.

- Vous êtes tous marteaux ! Elle va rejoindre la Shinra, bordel !

- Elle va juste rencontrer Rufus, tenta de l'apaiser Tifa alors que Cloud confirmait d'un hochement de tête.

- Ouais, c'est juste une rencontre, c'est ça… mais bientôt, elle bossera pour eux ! Faut jamais faire confiance à cet enfoiré de Rufus ! Jamais !

Barret, intenable, décida de les quitter avant qu'il ne s'énerve vraiment et saccage le bar tout entier.

- Faut jamais faire confiance à des inconnus non plus, d'ailleurs, ajouta-t-il en jetant un regard meurtrier à l'adolescente brune avant de claquer la porte.

Cloud soupira. Son meilleur ami n'avait pas l'air DU TOUT d'apprécier la jeune fille. C'était enquiquinant, mais bon… qu'y pouvait-il ? Lui, il commençait à bien l'aimer. Mais… Barret avait raison, et il ne se faisait pas d'illusion là-dessus. Carolina aimait être active. Elle détestait rester les bras croisés. Entre rester au Septième Ciel à servir des cafés toute la journée et entrer… chez les Turks, par exemple, ou chez les SOLDATS… il était certain que l'adolescente n'hésiterait pas. Il jeta un regard désolé à Tifa, qui haussa les épaules en souriant. Peu importait… elle comprenait le besoin d'activité de la jeune fille. Elle aussi avait été une adolescente. Elle avait connu ça. Ils avaient tous connu ça, après tout. Et elle se doutait que s'ils tentaient d'empêcher la jeune fille de faire ce qu'elle voulait, le résultat pourrait vite devenir catastrophique.

Youfie et Cid reconnaissaient eux aussi le légitime besoin de mouvement de la jeune fille… mais trouvaient tout de même que c'était une « supra-giga-méga-trop-mauvaise-idée » (selon Youfie), et « une idée à la con » (selon Cid).

- Nan mais à la Shinra, y'a l'énergie Mako et tout ça… essayait d'argumenter la Ninja. Y vont t'en coller plein partout et tu vas perdre la mémoire et tu va devenir un monstre qui va tous vouloir nous tuer et y va falloir qu'on te tue !

- Euh… oui, je sais… fit Carolina.

- Ben pourquoi tu veux y aller, alors ? marmonna Cid.

- Ils n'ont pas l'intention de la transformer en SOLDAT, intervint Vincent, toujours adossé à son mur. Ils veulent en faire une Turk. Ça me paraît évident.

- … Sans Mako ? demanda Youfie d'une petite voix.

- Où c'est qu't'as déjà vu un Turk à qui on a injecté du Mako, pauvre nouille ? se moqua Cid.

- Bah, là, répondit innocemment la Wutaïenne en pointant du doigt l'immortel.

Vincent lui adressa un regard noir. Cid considéra quelques instants son pote vampire, puis haussa les épaules et précisa ironiquement avec un demi-sourire :

- Bah… Lui, c'est un cas particulier.

Remarquant le regard assassin que Vincent lança à Cid à cet instant, Carolina ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire. Elle allait peut-être rencontrer le Président Rufus Shinra le lendemain… Cette rencontre allait peut-être modifier sa vie à tout jamais… mais en attendant, le monde continuait de tourner et restait le même. Il n'allait pas changer pour elle.

* * *

Et voilà le chapitre 27 des aventures de Caro ! J'espère que vous avez aimé, et n'hésitez pas à laisser une review ! :-)

Merci à Lunagarden, Melior Silverdjane, Minea Line, Incarndu91, Alex0912, Louve Noire et maintenant Fumseck73 (qui m'a pas laissé de review ! méchante ^^) de suivre cette fic ! Et désolée si j'en oublie dans cette liste...

* * *

**Lunagarden :** T'es pas sympa avec ce pauvre Vince... ;-)

**Alex0912 :** Oui bah ça va, la suite elle est là, j'arrive ! :-D

**Minea Line :** Grande folle va :-p Tu finiras en pâte à tartiner sur mes tartines de Nutella du matin XD Et je suis sûre que tu trouves encore ce chapitre court... pas vrai ? Bon, ok, je vais me baigner dans le grand pot-au-feu, pour la peine... :-)

**Incarndu91 :** Euh, tu sais que la St-Valentin est passée depuis un moment ? ;-) Et nan, mademoiselle drague pas du tout, elle découvre juste qu'elle s'est fait un pote et ça la comble de joie ! :-D


	28. Chapitre 28

**Une Nouvelle Vie**

**Chapitre 28**

La jeune fille passa une nuit assez agitée. Elle se retourna sous sa couette encore et encore, ne parvenant pas à s'endormir. Le lendemain, elle était déjà réveillée à six heures du matin et ne parvint pas à se rendormir. Durant la journée, son agitation passa peu à peu… pour revenir la tarauder de plus belle une fois l'heure du goûter passée. Il était dix-sept heures. Tifa finissait de passer un coup de chiffon sur les tables, Denzel et Marlène jouaient à l'étage. Reno venait la chercher dans une heure. Elle se mit soudainement à douter. Elle n'était pas sûre d'être prête pour cette rencontre, finalement. L'adolescente décida alors d'essayer de se changer les idées. Cela ne servait à rien de rester plantée là à se casser la tête avec toute cette histoire.

Carolina, maligne, avait bien observé les jours précédents où est-ce que Tifa rangeait toutes ses affaires pour cuisiner, que ce soit les ustensiles ou les ingrédients. Prise d'une inspiration soudaine, la jeune fille brune décida de préparer des muffins au chocolat. Ses préférés, certes… mais surtout ceux qu'elle réussissait le mieux. En réalité, les quels qu'elle réussissait tout court. Elle sortit toutes les affaires qui lui seraient nécessaires et commença donc à faire la cuisine. Avec un peu de chance, Marlène et Denzel pourraient les manger ce soir… en espérant qu'ils les aiment !

Environ vingt minutes après qu'elle ait mit ses gâteaux au four, vers dix-sept heures trente, elle entendit des bruits de pas et une personne la rejoignit dans la cuisine. C'était Tifa, qui avait fini son nettoyage. Remarquant qu'elle balayait sa cuisine du regard, l'air étonné d'y voir autant de bazar, Carolina baissa la tête en rougissant.

- Oups, euh… ça… te gêne que je fasse la cuisine ?

- Non, non, ne t'en fais pas, la rassura la barmaid avec un sourire avant de demander ensuite : Dis donc, ça sent drôlement bon… qu'est-ce que tu nous prépare ?

- Euh… des muffins au chocolat… révéla la jeune fille. Les seuls que je sache faire correctement, avoua-t-elle en riant.

- Marlène et Denzel seront contents. Ils adorent ça.

Carolina jeta un coup d'œil dans le four, puis s'assit sur une chaise et poussa un soupir.

- Quelque chose ne va pas ? demanda Tifa en s'installant à côté d'elle.

- Ben… je stresse un peu, je crois… J'ai hâte de rencontrer Rufus, mais… je sais pas trop comment me comporter en face de lui…

- Sois naturelle, lui conseilla simplement la jeune femme. Reste toi-même. Il aboie beaucoup, mais il ne mord pas.

- Euh… ok.

- Tu n'as pas à avoir peur, tu sais. Rufus n'est pas si méchant que cela. Je t'assure.

L'adolescente jeta un coup d'œil interrogateur à la barmaid installée à côté d'elle.

- C'est drôle…

- Quoi donc ?

- Tous les autres ont vraiment l'air de le détester… de le haïr, même… mais pas toi, remarqua Carolina.

Tifa haussa les épaules.

- Tu sais… il n'est pas plus responsables que nous dans tout ce qu'il s'est passé. La Shinra n'avait pas connaissance de toutes les expériences interdites menées par Hojo… Et quand elle s'est rendue compte de ce qu'il se passait… il était déjà trop tard. Sephiroth était déjà là. Mais Hojo est le seul à blâmer dans cette histoire, Rufus n'y est pour rien, de même que son père.

Hojo. Bien évidemment. L'homme que Vincent haïssait par-dessus tout à cause de ce qu'il avait fait subir à sa bien-aimée Lucrécia. Et en apprenant ce qu'il avait fait subir à Vincent, Carolina s'était elle aussi mise à haïr cet homme. Ce taré avait anéanti la vie de tellement de personnes… Zack, Sephiroth, Cloud, Lucrécia, Vincent, Kadaj, Angeal, Loz, Genesis, Yazoo…

- Ils détestent la Shinra à cause de tout ce qu'elle a fait, pourtant… murmura-t-elle, s'interdisant pour le moment de penser plus au détail au scientifique (sinon elle sentait qu'elle allait casser quelque chose… ou tuer quelqu'un).

- Rufus n'a pas su s'entourer des bonnes personnes, jugea la barmaid calmement. Mais quoi qu'il en soit, son but était le même que le nôtre : anéantir Sephiroth et sauver Gaïa.

- Mais avec des techniques différentes…

- Hm.

La jeune fille repensa avec ironie à quelques fanfictions qu'elle avait eu l'occasion de lire sur Internet quand elle était encore sur Terre, dans son monde. Tout le monde ne voyait pas Rufus Shinra de cette façon-là, apparemment… pour pas mal de gens, il était un véritable sadique, prêt à tout pour dominer le monde. Violent, même. Et si la réalité était toute autre ? Et si Rufus était tout simplement un homme qui n'avait pas pu échapper à son sombre destin de Président ? Un homme comme les autres… L'adolescente faillit laisser échapper un rire. Tiens, elle aimerait bien voir les têtes des auteurs de fanfics si c'était le cas !

Carolina jeta un regard au four, puis décréta qu'il était temps de sortir ses muffins. Sinon, ben… ils seraient cramés. Et donc immangeables. Ce qu'elle souhaitait éviter à tout prix.

- Et les Incarnés… ils venaient d'un labo, eux aussi, pas vrai ? questionna-t-elle dans un murmure.

Tifa hocha la tête.

- Oui. On ne l'a su que quelques mois plus tard… un laboratoire clandestin caché quelque part sur Gaïa. Mais même la Shinra ignore toujours son emplacement exact.

- Mouais. Ça, c'est-ce qu'elle veut faire croire à tout le monde… marmonna l'adolescente brune, dubitative.

La barmaid haussa les épaules avant de changer de sujet sur un ton plus enjoué.

- Bon, ça te dit de m'aider à préparer le repas, puisque tu t'es lancée dans la cuisine ?

- Ok !

Quelques minutes plus tard, la table était déjà mise, et Carolina était installée aux côtés de Tifa en train d'essayer désespérément de découper une carotte rebelle qui ne voulait pas se laisser faire et qui lui échappait tout le temps. Soudain, quelqu'un frappa à la porte, faisant sursauter l'adolescente. Elle laissa à la barmaid le légume orangé qu'elle était en train de préparer. En échange, celle-ci lui indiqua :

- La clé est dans le pot, là-bas.

- D'accord, merci, répondit simplement la jeune fille, sans avouer qu'elle le savait déjà.

Elle partit donc ouvrir la porte d'entrée du Septième Ciel puis, après avoir fait un signe à Tifa, sortit dehors dans la rue.

Reno l'attendait, les mains dans les poches, un sourire aux lèvres. Étonnamment, il avait l'air… heureux de la revoir ? Hm… était-ce une réaction normale ou bien lui tendait-il un piège quelconque ?

- Salut Caro… on y va ?

Nan. Pour lui, c'était une mission comme une autre, après tout. Elle se faisait des idées. Elle hocha la tête et suivit donc le Turk roux à travers Midgar.

* * *

Et voilà le chapitre 28 d'Une Nouvelle Vie ! J'espère que ça vous a plu, n'hésitez pas à laisser une review ! Oui, c'est toujours trop court, mais c'est comme ça, na ! :-p

Merci à Melior Silverdjane, Lunagarden, Incarndu91, Minea Line et Alex0912 de suivre cette fic ! J'espère que ça vous plaît toujours, les filles !

* * *

**Minea Line :** Nan, ce soir c'est pizza, pas POT-AU-FEU... mais t'en fais pas, je vais m'immiscer entre le fromage et les champignons ! XD

**Melior Silverdjane :** ... T'es sérieuse quand tu dis que tu vas arrêter de lire ? :'-( NAAOOONNNNN ! *part se jeter du haut d'une falaise*

**Lunagarden :** Reno va concurrencer Vince, ahbon, non, je vois pas du tout pourquoi... *regarde ailleurs avec un grand sourire de conspiratrice* Bon, allez, moi aussi je le fais : MOUAHAHAHAHAHA ! :-D

**Incarndu91 :** Vi tu peux gifler Caro, je peux même t'y aider si tu veux ! ^^

**Alex0912 :** Re - LÂCHEEEUUUUSE ! *part aussi se jeter du haut d'une falaise... de désespoir XD*

* * *

Euh, sinon, juste un petit mot comme ça, je sais pas si je l'ai déjà dit, je pense que je le redirais, mais...

Merci beaucoup à vous cinq pour vos reviews régulières, ça fait chaud au coeur et ça donne vraiment envie de continuer quand il me prend l'envie de tout lâcher ! Alors vraiment, merci du fond du coeur à vous toutes ! Minea, Melior, Luna, Incarn et Alex ! :-)


End file.
